


Longing

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty End, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Melodramatic sexting, Murder, Naked massage, Phone Sex, Sexting, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will Knows, blow jobs in the car, descriptions of violence, if you want to avoid angst don’t read last chapter, murderous intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal and Will embark on a relationship after Will gets cold and sleepy in Hannibal's office.





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off slow again. I love a slow burn me. Always adore comments so please feel free to leave me one. Come find me on tumblr too am always up for a Hannigram chat. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy x

He realised it was Will’s hands, they were becoming an obsession. The strong lines of the bones and veins. The way they lingered over a glass or paper. The thought had occurred to him suddenly and before he could relinquish the idea it had invaded him. He would think about those hands and what they could hold near constantly. He would be talking or eating or walking and all he could see in his minds eyes were those hands.

When Will touched him it would burn him. Once Will took his hand in his a brief gesture, a gesture of friendship but it was a high like no other. This exquisite misery was fast becoming addictive. The pain of it was searing and wonderful, running through him like lightening in a storm. Sudden shocks and a deep black after burn in his bones.

The moment to tell himself to stop, to walk away, had long since passed and he was stuck in melted glass made solid by his addiction. He was suffocating quietly and slowly in glorious agony.

The moments they would speak sharing a mind together brought him to a soar he never thought possible. Will was like a crumpled piece of paper that Hannibal longed to smooth out and read whatever secrets may be scrawled across it in messy, untidy handwriting.

The longing he felt was scorching like a constant heat it burnt through Hannibal and eviscerated him from the inside out.

Hannibal was now staring, staring at those hands unable remove his gaze, eyes locked on them and not moving away. He knew Will would notice, any moment now Will is going to notice he is going to say something to Hannibal that Hannibal will not hear because his senses have all focused into one intense beam onto Will's _hands_.

"Hannibal."

This was it, that was the moment he should look away or at least say something. He was unable to do either of those things however and appeared to be paralysed by his own psyche.

"Are you alright?"

Again he really needs to respond now, desperately needs to respond. Will just scratched his hand like it was itching, Hannibal's glare was physically effecting Will, this was making it worse.

"Hannibal?" Now the hand, the object of his obsession, his addiction was reaching out to touch his forehead, _skin_ against _skin_ contact.

"Sorry." Hannibal’s voice sounded hoarse even to him but finally a word and Hannibal could move again, unfortunately this just meant he met Will's gaze which seemed to cast an entirely new spell over Hannibal.

"Where did you go?" Those eyes so curious and intelligent.

"Nowhere." A lie.

"Hannibal. You seem very distracted today. Are you sure you are alright?" Will’s concern was beginning to make Hannibal itch.

Sipping from his glass of Armagnac Hannibal watched Will observe him, there appeared to be a look of fascination on Will’s face that made Hannibal want to moan. "Honestly I'm fine. This is your hour, how are are you?" An attempt at distraction as Hannibal’s gaze firmly re-trained itself onto the fire.

"I thought we were just having conversations." There was a slight hurt to Will’s voice that made Hannibal want to kiss him slowly and reverently.

"We are."

"Then you can talk to me also. If you need to." Will sipped his drink and felt the dark liquid burn down his throat warming his stomach.

Hannibal had lit the fire in his office as Will was shaking with cold when he arrived, he had been out in the field all day and was freezing to the bone. Hannibal insisted Will sit by the fire and had gotten him a drink to warm him up. Will was starting to feel his toes again as warmth spread through his body, suddenly tired he stifled a yawn. "Sorry. Now that you have warmed me up I find I am sleepy." He yawned in earnest then and Hannibal wanted to touch the inside of Will's mouth with his tongue.

"I am glad I have succeeded in my endeavour." Hannibal hoped Will did not notice the smile that was broadening across his face.

"You have, thank you. Seriously though are you alright?" That concern again was strangely delicious to Hannibal.

"I'm fine Will I promise. It's just been a long day. Something I know you can relate to." Deflection was key here.

"I guess it just feels like you are deflecting. It's okay if you don't want to talk. I just want you to know that these conversations can work both ways if you need them to. We are friends after all, I hope." Will’s intelligence and observations were so delicate and beautiful it almost made Hannibal shake with need.

"Thank you Will that means a lot to me. I do consider us friends."

"I'm glad." The silence that settled between them was like a fresh snow fall, soft and delicate.

"Tell me about the case today." Hannibal felt clearer now he had stared into the fire for a while and managed a few steady breaths.

"It felt desperate. You could feel the desperation, it's like he was borrowing the victims screams because he can't find his own. The victims are random, it's like he holds it in for as long as he can then just erupts at whoever is closest. It was draining being close to that depth of despair. It won't be long until they catch him he wasn't careful, I am sure the team will find DNA evidence. He has been in trouble with the law before small infractions building up to this inevitability. I think he probably wants to be caught, finally be seen and understood."

Hannibal could relate to that he wished Will could see his longing, he wished that pendulum would swing and find the moment he fell in love. A bubble in time suspended above them, how Hannibal wished and dreaded its bursting.

"Desperation is perhaps the most human of all emotions. We have all felt it at some point in our lives. In some ways you could argue we all feel it all of the time. Our needs and wants always pressing against the back of our heads trying to find release. It can be exhausting."

"I think his desperation is rooted in loneliness he is alone and unwanted. No one notices him. He aches for companionship but he knows he is not capable of it."

"His desperation instead turns inward against himself. He rages against himself and then erupts at a world that has no place for him. We are all alone though, in the end." Hannibal said these words but he didn't feel alone at this moment, he felt companionship something that seems so easy but was so rarely truthful.

"Are we? That seems..." Will didn't know, he just knew he didn't feel alone right now, sat here next to his friend.

"Seems what?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like that is necessarily the case. What about family? What about friendship? You have those things? You don't feel alone do you?" Will realised he knew very little about Hannibal, he never spoke about himself always deflecting onto Will.

"Family is not something I have anymore. Friends yes, I have those." His eyes slid to Will again and they smiled easily at each other.

"What happened to your family? Where were you born? I realise I don't know where you are from." Will realised how easily Hannibal had allowed him to be selfish in his presence to use him for his own purposes.

"I am from Lithuania. My parents died when I was young. I had a sister but she also died." Hannibal’s heart constricted at the mention of his sister, that ache would never leave him.

"I'm sorry." That seemed like such a obvious response that Will immediately regretted it. "That's a hard thing to have gone through."

"It was a lifetime ago. I have built a new life here. I feel like a different person now. I don't dwell on it." He didn't, not as a rule but Will could always open him up despite himself.

"That's true. You are very good at that. You seem to be able to move past things easily you don't dwell. That's an admirable trait."

"Thank you." Compliments from Will were rare gems, he was usually too honest to want to lie to anyone.

"You should teach me how you do it." Will laughed and it made Hannibal smile.

"This is the problem with empathy it means you can't help but feel everything more than others, that includes anger, hate and desperation as well as love, happiness and contentment. It's is a double edged sword." It was why Hannibal did not allow himself it, he felt only what he wanted to feel.

Will laughed. "Indeed it is. I could have chosen a happier profession though. I don't help myself."

"That's why I'm here."

"To be my paddle."

"To be your paddle. It's important you don't take that desperation home with you." The thought of Will feeling desperation alone was more gnawing than Hannibal could have thought possible.

"I won't. Talking to you helps. I leave some of it here. The dogs too they help."

"Uncomplicated companionship it's a rare thing."

"Do you mean the dogs or you?" Will laughed. "Not that I am comparing you to a dog!"

"Both. They offer you an uncomplicated companionship they give you affection and unconditional love, I endeavour to do the same." He really should not have said that. He didn't mean to say that. "Therapeutically speaking."

"I thought we had established this wasn't therapy."

"It's not but if you need it to be I can also provide that for you." Hannibal was just about managing to keep calm which was surprising or perhaps not as he had spent a lifetime tuning his control, but when it came to Will it seemed harder and harder to retain, a bubbling need just under the surface constantly threatening to engulf him.

"Hmmm well I think I would prefer the friendship over the therapy. I have a bad history with therapy. Actually I have a bad history with friendship also."

Hannibal laughed. "Then let's risk being friends."

"That means you can tell me what you were thinking about earlier as you stared off into space." Will just slipped that straight past Hannibal’s defences.

"I wasn't staring into space." Hannibal hadn't meant to say that, Will could extract words from Hannibal unbidden, straight from his inner self, walls crumbling, self protection be damned.

"What were you staring at then?" The tension in the room had changed and he looked at Will who met his eyes. Hannibal noticed Will was not wearing his glasses.

"You aren't wearing your glasses."

"No. I don't need them here. Stop avoiding the question. What were you staring at?" Will's voice was gently insistent.

"I was staring at your hands."

"Why?"

"The thought occurred to me you had nice hands and I got lost for a moment." Truth that was a first, Hannibal decided it would be interesting to push back to see what would happen.

"Why didn't you want to tell me that?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. It was a random thought I didn't want you to attach any meaning to it." Hannibal was sure he used to be good at this, he had spent a lifetime hiding in plain sight and yet here he was acting like a defensive lovesick teenager.

"What meaning would I attach to it?"

"I'm not sure." Hannibal was sure and he realised that Will was also sure. "What do you think about it?"

"About the fact that you think I have nice hands?" Using his own tactics against him the bastard.

"Yes." Hannibal took another larger sip of his drink.

Will didn't answer straight away. He also sipped at his drink and then looked at Hannibal's hands.

"Perhaps I wouldn't attach meaning, maybe I'd just wonder why you thought about my hands? If it was just my hands you thought about."

 _Was he flirting?_  That was a shared thought between both of them.

"I don't know why I thought about your hands. I hadn't until today. It just occurred to me."

"Hmm. Thank you." Will said and smiled and lifted his drink to Hannibal raising an eyebrow, "to my hands then."

Hannibal laughed at the break in the tension and also raised his glass. "To your hands."

After the tension had broken and the silence had settled, the cracking of the fire the only sound between them, Will spoke quietly and carefully. "I don't mind that you look at me. It's strange because normally I would mind. Normally when people look at me I feel pulled apart and dissected. I don't feel that way when you look at me. I feel observed but not studied, like the conclusions you draw are somehow inconsequential to the act of looking at me."

"That's because I enjoy your company." _Tread softly dear Will because you tread on my dreams._

"I enjoy your company too." Will didn't really know what it meant beyond that, the thought had not quite formed in his head, it had started to though, in this moment, it had started to take shape. "I find it easy to look back, at you. That's also rare."

"I appreciate that." Hannibal did, he was allowing himself in small fragments at a time to be seen by Will. The pressure in the bubble increased.

"You must be use to being seen though. People stare at you all the time." Will thought Hannibal courted it though - all those well fitting tailored suits.

"I am used to being looked at yes but rarely seen."

"A form of camouflage. You dress the way you do to deflect as much to draw attention."

"As, one could argue, do you. The obvious attempt to blend in, to not be noticed is perhaps just as noticeable to some." If Will was taking Hannibal there then he was bringing Will with him.

Will laughed, "indeed, I guess we are both in need of camouflage."

 _Against you, Will, I have none_. Hannibal realised and felt slightly winded. "Not with each other though, I hope."

"No I suppose not. I'm glad you were honest with me. It's such a rarity most people seem to be lying to themselves and everyone else. It can be overwhelming."

"People do self delude. I deal with it every day in this room. Those who come to therapy think they want to be true to themselves but usually they just want another lie to tell themselves. It's human nature now to attempt to heal through self delusion." It was so rare his patients told him the truth most of the time he found it amusing, part of the game other times he found it exhausting.

"That must be difficult to deal with. People lying to you all day."

"Everyone lies. You have to read between the lies, interpret them."

"Interpret the lies or the space between?"

How Hannibal loved these observations, he had finally met someone he could play chess with.

"Both. What people don't say is often, if not more, important than what they do say." I may as well be wearing my heart on my sleeve at this point, Hannibal thought mournfully.

"I have always hated that. I always know how people are feeling and it's disconcerting when what is coming out of their mouths doesn't match their emotions." Will sighed. "Empathy problems!"

"You should view it as an advantage this gift you have. It allows you to see past the veil. Others spend years if not their whole lives trying to do what you do naturally. The way you interpret, feel and analyse is beautiful. You should be proud of your abilities." How Will could not see past Hannibal's veil he had no idea but Hannibal was thankful for it in this moment.

"I am not sure I have the capacity to be proud of anything." There was no trace of irony in this statement and Hannibal found that both ridiculous and admirable.

"Perhaps you can work on it." He drained the last of his glass and saw that Will had finished his also. Standing up Hannibal made his way to the decanter and poured himself another and then made his way to refill Will's glass. By this time Will had stood up and moved closer to the fire, one hand on his glass holding it on the fireplace, his other hand was stoking the fire with one of the tools he had taken from the stand. Will put it back and then stared into the flames. Hannibal took the moment to notice the curve of Will’s hips and back, the smell of Will and burning wood seemed to merge perfectly.

"Would you like another?" Holding out the decanter to Will in what he hoped equated as casual.

"No, thank you, I won't be able to drive if I have anymore. That one has gone to my head already. I suddenly find myself exhausted." Will had turned to face Hannibal and was smiling lazily. Hannibal put the decanter and glass down on the table and walked over to Will.

"You look tired." Will looked pale but also beautiful in this light. "You should go home get some rest."

"I should." Will leant closer to Hannibal and rested his head on his shoulder, Hannibal's hand came up to rest on the back of Will's neck, Will sighed into the touch.

"Have you eaten today Will?" The weight of Will’s head on his shoulder was strangely comforting, Hannibal moved his hand through Will's hair hoping he wouldn't notice. Will just moaned something inarticulate into Hannibal's shoulder. "Why don't you come for dinner? Let me feed you something nourishing."

Will sighed a deep body sigh that Hannibal could feel vibrating through him. Will tipped his head back, Hannibal's hand still on the back of Will’s neck. "My dogs."

"Can you call Alana?"

Will nods his head and then leans back into Hannibal. "Sit down and I'll call her. I don't think you are going to make it home tonight Will."

"I'll be fine just need to eat and coffee, I need coffee."

Hannibal sighed and gently, but reluctantly, removed his hand from the back of Will's neck. "Go lie on the couch, I will call Alana, I have a few things I need to do, you sleep a while. I'll wake you and then we can go eat." Will was so tired by now that he could barely stand so Hannibal helped him to the couch and led him down, he laid Will's jacket over him and brushed his hand through Will's hair again. "Close your eyes. Relax." Will mumbled something unintelligible closing his eyes Will fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Morning Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will stays the night. They share a kiss in the kitchen in the morning.
> 
> I promise we are getting to the daddy kink also it seems likely there will be sexting in the next chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or some kudos if you are enjoying you have no idea how it warms my cold heart on a winters day to hear from you.  
> Much love and thank you for reading xx

Hannibal gently touches Will's shoulder, squeezing it slightly "Will." He keeps his voice quiet because, actually, he doesn't really want to wake the man who is sleeping on his couch. Hannibal is too enthralled in watching him, the way his face twitches and his eyes move behind their lids. The occasional glorious moan and whimpers that leave Will’s mouth. Hannibal could watch this display forever. He kneels down close to Will and feels his breath on his own skin and shivers slightly. "Will." His hand still on Will’s shoulder.

Will’s eyes slowly flick open and he smiles when he sees Hannibal, which breaks Hannibal into a million pieces.

"How long have I been asleep?" Will is not fully conscious yet still blurry around the edges.

"Not long, about an hour."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have fallen asleep on your couch. I didn't realise how tired I was." Will’s hand is rubbing his eyes now and Hannibal realises his own hand is still on Will's shoulder so he removes it. Will suddenly feels its loss.

"I offered Will it's no problem. I have called Alana and she will see to the dogs. You can come back with me and eat and if you like you can stay the night. I have a spare room. I don't think you should be driving."

Will sits up realisation dawning. "No Hannibal I can't I don't want to impose. You don't have to go out of your way to take care of me."

"It's not an imposition. As I told you I enjoy your company and I also want to make sure you are feeling well and rested. It's really not a problem. Come on I will drive us to my house and then in the morning I can drive you back here to pick up your car. No arguments. You need a decent meal and a nights sleep." Hannibal could see the decision break in Will's mind.

"Okay if you insist."

"I do." He touched Will's shoulder again and smiled.

Hannibal switched all the lights off, Will watched him thinking this is what Hannibal usually does every night, on his own, before he goes home. The ritual of it was comforting and Will enjoyed seeing this moment that few would have.

They got to the car and Will leaned his head against the window Hannibal drove the short distance to his home. It felt comfortable the air between them settled nicely.

Hannibal moved around his kitchen with practiced grace, preparing food for Will filled him with a special purpose. Will took such bad care of himself it made Hannibal want to shake him. Could he not see how his mind needed nourishment from his body?

"Are you sure I can't help?" Will had asked several times and Hannibal refused him, enjoying having Will sat in his kitchen, watching Will sip from a glass of wine was the only assistance Hannibal needed.

"No you relax that is the whole endeavour. I am cooking for you Will I enjoy it." It was a simple meal, it would give Will energy and the nourishment he desperately needed.

"Watching you cook is a sight to see I have to say." A shared smile.

"I have been told that." Hannibal had not let many in his kitchen and the ones he had were usually there for different reasons.

"Do you let many people watch you cook?" A sly grin from Will which made Hannibal's stomach flip.

"No, only a select few."

"I am privileged then." That smile was slicing through Hannibal like ones of his own knives.

"As am I. You, also, do not give your company freely." It was a trait Hannibal recognised in himself, he didn't give his honest company freely either, giving people a measured view. Even though Hannibal knew he was doing the same to Will, but in lesser degrees, he still felt he had to hide less in Will’s company or maybe he just preferred the version of himself he was around Will to the other version he usually conjured.

"That's true although most people find me difficult. Unless they want to analyse me." The bitterness in Will’s voice was palpable.

"You make them uncomfortable. They find you hard to understand. People tend to avoid what they don't understand. It makes them question parts of themselves they would rather not."

This was something Hannibal was not guilty of, he prided himself on his self awareness. Part of the problem was his ever increasing awareness of exactly how Will made him feel, scratching at his skin and making him _need_.

Will laughed bitterly and took a sip of the wine. "If only they knew how simple I was to understand. There aren't that many layers to peel back."

"I would disagree I think you are complicated. Some find such raw complications difficult to look at."

"You don't find me difficult to look at."

"On the contrary I enjoy looking at you Will." Raw beauty was not something Hannibal shied away from and Will was truly raw and unspoilt. "But then I enjoy puzzles."

"I am a puzzle?"

"In some ways. You are someone that needs to be figured out even to yourself. Perhaps most especially to yourself." Hannibal thought of that crumpled piece of paper again and smoothing it out, untangling the words.

"This feels like we are getting dangerously close to therapy Doctor Lecter."

"Perhaps. Does it feel like therapy?" Maybe this was therapy for both of them, Hannibal idly thought.

"The last therapy I had made me feel exposed. I don't feel that way here so no I suppose it doesn't feel like therapy."

"I have no plan to expose you Will." Hannibal did though he wanted to expose every part of Will, cut him open and read every sinew, touch every bone.

"I feel exposed all the time. It's just that most people don't want to look or acknowledge it."

"As I said people don't understand. What they don't understand they ignore, or fear, or both. People isolate themselves against connections that could make them feel vulnerable."

"You think I make people vulnerable."

"I think people feel vulnerable around you and over or under compensate. They think you feel everything they feel, they don't know whether you can turn it off. They don't know when it's on. You are like a loaded gun for people's inner most emotions."

Personally Hannibal loved the way Will made people squirm and adjust themselves around him. Will was like a blind god stumbling around in the dark unaware of the effect his presence was having on those who worshipped him.

"You don't feel vulnerable around me? Or at least you don't seem to. I haven't noticed anyone feeling particularly vulnerable around me. Jack certainly doesn't."

Hannibal felt an ocean of possible vulnerability open up around him, he was on the edge of drowning every time he was in Will's presence. Hannibal's eyes unconsciously flicked to Will's hands again.

“Jack most of all feels vulnerable. He is one of the ones who over compensates. He lets you speak to him in a way he would never let anyone else. He makes you feel like he thinks you are fragile, he doesn't want you to use your skills for anything other than what he decides. He needs control." Hannibal resented Jack for the hold he had on Will, he resented every new line on Will's face.

"You think he controls me? I know I can leave anytime. I choose to be there."

"I know you do. Jack has given himself the illusion of control but I do not think he does control you. I do not think you can be contained."

Will sipped his wine again a far away look on his face. "Smells good."

"Thank you. Almost done. Take a seat in the dining room and I will bring the food in. Please take the wine bottle and our glasses." Will did as instructed and made his way to the dining room while Hannibal plated up the food.

Hannibal took a deep breath before entering the dining room trying to fill his lungs with some air.

They ate in comfortable silence and Will hummed after every bite and it made Hannibal feel deeply satisfied.

"It's nice. To be taken care of. Thank you." Will was relaxed and feeling the food and wine warm his stomach.

"It is a pleasure for me to see you nourished. A good meal is important Will." Hannibal cleared the plates and told Will to go and sit in his lounge he would bring some tea for them.

When he entered the lounge Will was looking at the harpsichord in the corner.

"This is where you compose?"

"How did you know I composed?" He placed the tray with the tea on the table and joined Will.

"Alana."

"Of course." Hannibal had taken off his jacket and waistcoat, sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. It was the most casual Will had ever seen him. Their comfort with each other was growing.

"Why the harpsichord?"

"I like the tone, it sounds like it belongs to a different age. History has always appealed to me. Perhaps I feel like I am out of time somehow, like I belong to a different era."

Will laughed. "I think that is evident. You are a classic, a throwback to a different time."

"I am?!"

"I don't mean it as an insult. It's endearing."

 _I have endeared myself to Will this was interesting_ , Hannibal smiled at the thought. Will seemed to take a step closer to him.

"Thank you, I think." Hannibal was trying not to move or breathe as Will edged closer to him, leaning his head on Hannibal's shoulder.

"Hmmm I think you have made me sleepy again." Will’s voice was breathy and gentle it made Hannibal want to kiss him.

"Sit down, have some tea and then I will show you to your room." Gently with a slight whimper Will removed his head from Hannibal's shoulder looked up at him.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me."

They were standing very close now, Hannibal cupped Will's cheek with his hand rubbing the skin with his thumb and Will closed his eyes and sighed. Hannibal desperately wanted to put his lips against Will's to taste the inside of his mouth but settled for kissing his forehead. "Come, sit down."

Will instead pulled Hannibal into an embrace. "Will?" No answer and Will moved his hand up to Hannibal's shoulder and rested it there his head leaning on him.

"I feel like I could sleep like this."

"Standing up." Hannibal said only vaguely aware of how he was managing to not pick Will up and carry him upstairs to his own bed.

"In your arms."

"Will." Hannibal breathed his name.

"Yes."

"You are tired and a little drunk you don't know what you are saying."

"I'm not that tired and not that drunk. I'm just being honest. I like being held by you." Will nestled his head in more and tightened the embrace. "Comforting."

"Will. Come on let's get you to bed you need sleep."

"I need you." With those words Will looked up at him and slowly gently pressed his lips against Hannibal's.  
"Will you need to sleep." Will let himself be led upstairs by Hannibal who placed him on the bed in the spare room, he removed Will's shoes, gently unbuttoned his shirt lifting Will up he removed it then removed his jeans leaving him in his boxers and t shirt. Hannibal pulled the covers over him, leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Will mumbled something and Hannibal left turning the light out and closing the door.

   
  
  
Hannibal woke early as he always did, he liked the solitude of the silence in the early morning especially when it snowed. Pulling on a sweater with his pyjama trousers and slippers he made his way downstairs, pausing outside Will’s door he heard gentle snores coming from inside, he placed his hand on the door and smiled.  
He brewed coffee with a ritualistic calm. The smell spreading through the kitchen warming the air was a comfort. Watching the snow while warming his hands on a hot cup of coffee was a simple pleasure. Hannibal closed his eyes as he faced the window imagining Will’s face so close to him last night, feeling again the weight of his body in his arms. Picturing the shape of his lips and the feel of his head on his shoulder.

So involved in his revelry as he was he didn’t hear Will come down the stairs. Hannibal turned around and there Will was with his jeans and shirt hastily pulled on holding his jacket and shoes looking confused.

Hannibal laughed. “Not a morning person?”

“I didn’t know where I was when I woke up. I can’t remember going to bed last night. I must have drunk too much. I’m sorry.”

“No apologies needed Will. Let me get you a coffee, sit down.” He watched as Will gingerly made his way to a chair and sat down putting his coat on the side and the shoes on the floor.

“Here, drink this take a moment to come to. Did you at least sleep well?”

“Yes, I think I did, I’m not sure.” He sipped his coffee. “This is good thank you. What time is it?”

“Six thirty, still early.”  
“Do you normally get up this early?” Will found getting up a trauma every morning unlike, apparently Hannibal, who looked far too composed and awake.

“Yes. I never needed much sleep.”

“Hmm, I can’t seem to get enough.”

“Well you don’t take care of yourself.” Hannibal spoke with a softness that was not lost on Will who smiled.

“You are not the first to say that.”

“I don’t imagine I am. Would you like breakfast?”

“No, no I have inconvenienced you enough and I should get back to my dogs.” Will ran a hand roughly through his hair.

“You are not an inconvenience to me Will. Let me make you breakfast.”

“Honestly I am still full from last night and food this early doesn’t sit well with me. Thank you though. I’ll call a taxi and then I can get out of your hair.” Will stood up and put on his shoes.

“At least finish your coffee and then let me drive you to collect your car.”

“You don’t have to Hannibal honestly.”

Hannibal moved over to Will and put his hand on his shoulder. “Sit down, finish your coffee, let me get dressed and I will drive you to your car I insist.”

Something seemed to flash past Will’s eyes a memory.

“Oh god I just remembered… I am so sorry I think I kind of fell asleep on you last night.”

Hannibal smiled, “yes you did but it’s okay.”

“Thank you for getting me to bed.” Will looked sheepish and Hannibal wanted so desperately to keep him here in this kitchen looking at him like that forever.

“My pleasure.”

They were looking at each other now, eyes seemed to have become locked together. Hannibal knew he should look away, go, walk away, go upstairs get dressed drive Will to his car. Go about his day as normal. Obsess over this moment and regret not kissing Will but also knowing the regret of kissing him and being rejected would be more.

“What are you thinking?” The words reached Hannibal's brain much later than they should have and he had to replay them to figure out what Will had said, his voice was breathless and quiet. Hannibal licked his lips and realized he hadn’t removed his hand from Will’s shoulder yet, he really should remove it.

“Nothing.” Before he could let the shame of such an open lie bloom in his chest there were gentle fingers on his lips tracing their shape.

“Liar.” That breathless voice was really starting to open Hannibal up and those fingers so gently barely touching him were electric. “You can you know.”

“I can what?” These words left Hannibal's mouth before he even realized they had gone.

“Kiss me.”

Hannibal encased his own hand around Will’s wrist and removed the hand from his mouth. Hannibal leaned in and placed his lips against Will’s, so gently, Hannibal kissed him until Will moaned and then Hannibal pulled Will in, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Their tongues touched and it elicited another moan from Will which made Hannibal lose all perspective.  
Eventually Hannibal’s brain returned thought to him and informed him he was kissing Will in his kitchen, in his pyjama trousers and he was getting aroused. Hannibal parted from Will, still holding Will’s wrist and an arm still around his waist. Will looked positively wanton, standing there with his hair a mess and his lips red from being so fiercely devoured by Hannibal.

They didn’t say anything for what seemed like longer than it was. Hannibal eventually noticed that Will was smiling at him and he let go of Will’s wrist and removed his arm from his waist.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” Will’s voice was still breathless, in some ways even more so.

Hannibal smiled and laughed, “Ever since I met you.”

Will laughed, “you took your time.”

“It was worth the wait.” Hannibal immediately wanted to do it again.

“I need to go but I want to see you later.”

“Yes. Let me get dressed and drive you to your car.” Hannibal didn’t want Will to leave but he didn’t want to push him.

“Okay. One more thing though.” Will leaned in again and kissed Hannibal briefly. “Thank you for the coffee, and the kiss.”

Hannibal smiled, “my pleasure” and he laughed leaving the kitchen to go and pull on some clothes.

 

 

 


	3. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post first kiss things move on. There is sexting, phone and sex and kitchen sex. 
> 
> First time waiting daddy kink. I'm so sorry not sorry. I had a blast writing this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your love on previous chapters. As ever feedback in the form of comments and kudos are treasured. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love so far. 
> 
> Xxxx

Hannibal's phone buzzed, he opened the message with a smile of trepidation on his face, reading the words too quickly so keen to know what they said.

 _Thinking about you. Meant to say nice pyjamas..._ -W

Hannibal smiled. _Thank you. Nice bed hair. Where are you?_ -H

The longest two minutes of Hannibal's life passed looking at three little dots.  
  
_At work. Meant to be writing a report. Getting distracted by thoughts of you in pyjama bottoms and red sweaters. Where are you?_ -W

 _At my office writing up patient notes. Getting pleasantly distracted by your messages...and the thought of you in my kitchen this morning. The things I would have done if you had stayed._ -H

Hannibal really was, he could still feel the shape of Will's lips, the soft scrape of his tongue connecting with his, he was getting hard just thinking about it..

 _Sounds intriguing... wish I could hear more but Jack just came in. Call you later._ -W

Hannibal wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

 _How inconvenient. I was just about to describe how I would have bent you over my counter top..._ \- H

He could see the message had been marked read, which meant Will had seen it while Jack was in the room. Then three little dots again so infuriating.

 _Stop it I just told you Jack is here. (Why would you bend me over the counter have I been a bad boy?) -_ W

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that, licking his lips.

 _My darling boy if you were to be bad the punishment I would give out would be of the most exquisite kind. I would start by bending you over my kitchen counter and exposing that rather wonderful ass you have.-_ H

Hannibal really was getting quite hard now. He hoped Will was squirming in front of Jack. He imagined Jack telling him to get off his phone what could be more important than work.

 _Does daddy want to hurt me? -_ W

That actually elicited a moan from Hannibal, he had not been expecting that. Hannibal was also surprised that he liked it, oh how he longed to explore this new little kink.

 _Only in the most exquisite way. My beautiful boy you would look so exposed for me like that. I would have to lay my hands on you. Watch the red blossom on your pale white skin after I smacked you. Daddy is quite hard just thinking about it. (Is Jack still there?)_ -H

 _(Yes, am having trouble hiding my erection and my phone behind my desk.) Would you kiss it better?_ -W

Hannibal closed his eyes and conjured this image of Will wriggling uncomfortably behind his desk. Jack prattling on at him.

 _Daddy will always kiss it better. I would open you up with my tongue and taste the most intimate part of you. I wish I was there right now. I would happily bend you over your desk._ -H

 _Fuck I miss you. (Jack might be a bit surprised if you did that.)_ -W

 _Language. Daddy will have to punish you if you are not careful. (Jack would probably enjoy the sight of your bare ass more than he would like to think. I imagine it as a thing of beauty that were I so inclined I could write quite erotic epic poetry about.)_ -H

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. (I look forward to the epic poems.)_ -W

 _Naughty boy. How hard are you? Can you show me? (I shall start the poems once I have seen it. To speculate would be an injustice I'm sure.)_ -H

 _I'll show you mine if you show me yours. (I'm sure you have already spent too much of your time speculating about my ass. I know I have about yours.)_ -W

Will really was a naughty boy, a divine little nymph. Hannibal used his phone to take a picture of himself leant back in his office chair with an obvious erection, his hand down his trousers and sent it.

Those three little dots were torturing him again. Hannibal wondered at how mad Jack was getting with Will.

_Fuck you look amazing. - W_

_You promised daddy. Be a good boy and take a picture of yourself. Also I say again language dear boy. (Tell me of this speculation about my ass.)_ -H

Will's response took a few minutes clearly waiting for Jack to look away. When the photo arrived it was dark and blurry but he could make out tented trousers and Hannibal smirked.

 _Good boy. So hard. Just for me. I can't wait to see it in person._ -H

 _Oh god I can't wait either. I bet you look spectacular naked. (That ass is so beautiful in your just too tight suits. I regret not groping it this morning.)_ -W

 _Are you thinking about what I would look like naked right now? While your hard-on is pressed up against your trousers and Uncle Jack is so close._ -H

 _Fuck yes._ -W

 _Language_. -H

 _Sorry. Daddy. But fuck yes I am thinking about you naked. That perfect expensive suit crumpled on the floor. Me bent over your kitchen counter with your tongue in my ass. My cock rubbing against your perfectly polished kitchen surfaces. -_ W

 _You paint quite the obscene image._ -H

 _You fucking me with your huge cock while I scream for more._ -W

 _Are you usually very loud during sex? Are you trying not to be loud right now?_ -H

 _I think you would make me loud. (You have no idea how hard it is not to make noise right now. Jack just asked if I was okay. I feel like I am in danger of coming in my pants like a teenager.)_ -W

 _I would not allow that. You can only come when Daddy tells you to. I don't want to miss it. (I can't wait to hear the the noises and screams you will make when I am fucking you.)_ -H

 _I can't wait to make them. (I literally have no idea what Jack is saying right now. All I can hear is buzzing.) I wish I could call you so you could tell me to come over the phone with that sexy accent of yours. -_ W

 _You like the way daddy talks._ -H

 _Fuckkkk yes. I am imagining hearing you. It's making me harder._ -W

Hannibal called Will then who picked up quicker than Hannibal thought he would. "Hi Doctor Lecter. I'm sorry I can't really talk right now. Jack is here. What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to tell you more about the things I plan to do to you later."

"Yes I am still coming to my appointment."

He could hear Jack say something his tone exasperated. "I indeed hope you will be coming at our appointment. However I will delay it for as long as possible."

"Yes that will be fine."

"You will beg for me to let you come and I won't allow it."

"That sounds very good."

  
"I think you should tell Jack to leave. So you can masturbate in your classroom while I tell you about all the things i'm going to do to you."

"Yes. I will do that."

"Good boy. You call me when you are alone and have your hand around your cock." Hannibal hung up the phone, he sent another photo of himself his trousers opened and the tip of his cock poking out. Hurry.-H

  
Hannibal waited for what seemed like forever. Staring at his phone. Eventually Will's name appeared on his screen and he answered.

"Fuck Hannibal."

"Language and its Daddy to you." The moan which left Will's mouth and hummed down the phone to Hannibal's ear was quite frankly intoxicating. "Did you get rid of Jack?"

"Yes. I don't have long though I need to go down to the lab." The neediness in Will's voice was divine.

"Do you have your hand around your cock for me?"

"Yes Daddy." Hearing that in Will's own voice did things to Hannibal that made him question his sanity and he couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan. "Do you like it when I call you that?"

"Yes very much my dear boy. I had no idea what a depraved little creature you were. It's glorious." He could hear Will touching himself now and moaning. "Your moans are delicious. Tell me did you spit on your hand? You deviant boy."

"Yes, yes I did. Fuck Daddy I'm going to come."

"Not yet. Daddy will tell you when." Another wanton moan and Hannibal licked his lips, imagining he could taste Will.

"I'm so close."

"I know I can hear it in your voice. Tell me how you feel right now. Touching yourself in your classroom, what if one of your students saw you? You are such a perverted boy."

"Oh god. Yes. I feel like I'm on fire. Like I've lost all control."

"How did you feel when you were sending me those rather obscene messages when you should have been paying attention to your work?"

"Ugh. It felt dangerous. You make me lose all thought."

"I want to see you. Take another picture for me."

"Fuck." Will was perilously close to losing his mind now. He clicked a blurry picture of himself looking a wanton mess sat at his desk and sent it to Hannibal.

"Mmmm very nice. Such a pretty whore for Daddy."

"Oh god. Fuck."

"My sweet, sweet boy. Your language is so unrefined. It makes Daddy want to teach you some new words."

"What else would Daddy like to teach me?"

"Oh my licentious boy. The things I will teach you. You really have no idea the limits of pleasure and pain we can reach together."

"Oh fuck yes Daddy yes ugh fuck."

"Hmmm yes the sounds you make. I think Daddy would like to hear you come."

"Ugh fuck Daddy yes."

Hannibal smiled and let out a moan he had been holding in. The sound of Will coming at his command was simply wonderful.

"Such a good boy."

"Fuck that was amazing. I can't wait to see you."

He smiled and let out a laugh. "Your appointment awaits."

"Are you still hard?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to touch yourself? Thinking about me."

"Yes."

"Can you do it now? Please."

Hannibal undid his fly all the way and pushed his trousers and underwear further down. He pushed the foreskin down and gripped his wet cock covered in pre-cum in his hand and started to move his hand up and down the shaft. "I am."

"How does it feel?" Will was whispering down the phone and it made Hannibal moan.

"Very good my dear boy very good. I am very hard after your performance."

"I like that I pleased you."

"You did, you did. Hmmm I'm going to come now saying your name."

"Fuck."

"Yes agh yes Will oh fuck yes."

"Hearing you swear I think may be one of the hottest things I have ever heard. As well as you calling yourself Daddy."

Hannibal laughed and breathed in the relief of the orgasm. "You are much kinkier than I expected. We may need to discuss this at your next appointment."

"Please can we."

"I look forward to it. Now clean yourself up, get back to work and get yourself over to my house for your appointment. Do not be late."

"Will you punish me if I am?"

"You have no idea." Hannibal hung up the phone.

 

  
Will eventually arrived at his house, exactly ten minutes late with a smirk on his face and a blush on his cheeks.

"You're late." He said as Will entered the kitchen. He always left the door open for him.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"So rude. What's to be done about that?" He walked over to Will and stood very close to him.

That smile would be his undoing. He leaned in and kissed him fiercely as Will moaned and put his arms around Hannibal hands moving up his back.

"I have been thinking about this all day. I couldn't concentrate on anything. Jack is not happy especially after my odd behaviour. He kept asking me why I was on my phone. I thought he was going to take it from me for a moment."

He laughed "poor Jack no idea what a naughty boy you are. He would be quite shocked to learn how filthy you are." He kissed him again biting at his lower lip.

"Ugh Daddy I want you."

He licked Will's earlobe and whispered. "You shall have me. But first you must be punished."

  
Will moaned and ground his hardening cock against Hannibal's thigh. He grabbed Will by both arms and pushed him towards the kitchen counter, he spun him round and pushed him down so he was bent, as promised, over the counter. He then reached around and undid Will's belt and then pushed Will's trousers down to his ankles exposing his bare ass.  
It really was as beautiful as he had imagined. Will moaned.

"Such a beautiful sight my boy. I am going to hit you now."

"Hmmm please Daddy."

That small phrase pulsed through him with a force of arousal he did not think was possible. He slapped Will's bare ass with his hand watching the red blossom. Every time he did it Will moaned. After five slaps he stopped.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Will turned his head, cheek pressed against the counter arms outstretched in front of him gripping onto the other side of the counter for support and moaned "yes please Daddy."

"You look so beautiful right now. Spread your legs further apart." Will complied and he knelt down and began to first kiss the red marks he had made and then found Will's hole and started to lick gently around the edge flicking his tongue in every now and again as the muscles relaxed.

"Hmmmm, yes that feels good." Will moaned and made Hannibal smile.

He stood pushed one finger inside Will who groaned. "Shhh good boy just relax keep breathing." He gently brushed his finger against Will's prostate, then he slowly added a second finger.

"Oh fuck Daddy."

He lightly smacked him again for his insolence and widened his fingers stretching Will open. He leaned over him and kissed his ear, whispering, "such a pliant boy. Does this feel good?" He pushed his fingers in with more force and a faster rhythm.

"Yes oh Daddy it feels so good."

"It feels good to Daddy too." Another moan from Will as he removed his fingers and he smirked. "As much as I am enjoying this I need to get some lubrication so I can fuck you as promised on this counter. Does that sound good?"

"Ugh yes please."

"Good boy. Step out of your trousers and widen your stance." Will complied and toed off his shoes for good measure. "Good boy. I want you to stay where you are don't move. Don't touch yourself. Just wait until I get back."

"Yes Daddy." He kissed him on the neck again and lightly squeezed his ass.

"I'll know if you move." He moved away from Will and looked back and took in the sight of Will stripped half naked bent over the counter still gripping to the other side for dear life. It was stunning. "Hmm I think you need to remove the rest of your clothes and your socks do so quickly and then return to this position."

Will was shaking with arousal and his erection was standing tall, he removed his shirt and jacket and socks and bent himself over again. His bare back straining and his legs quivering with expectation.

"Such a good boy. Beautiful."

He left the kitchen and went upstairs to get the lube from his bedroom. He took his time thinking about Will in his kitchen prostrate on his kitchen counter. He removed his suit and all of his clothes while he was upstairs hanging up every item. As much as Will wanted to see his suit crumpled on the floor he hadn't earned that right just yet. He made his way naked back downstairs. Walking into the kitchen Will had not moved.

"Such a good boy." He walked closer to him and pushed his weight and erection against Will's ass who moaned at the realisation Hannibal was naked behind him.

"I want to see you."

"Not yet. Soon. Just stay where you are." He opened the bottle of lube, it was expensive and smelled like sandalwood, only the best for his beautiful boy. He smeared some on his fingers and re-entered Will with two fingers and stretched him again. Will was now starting to fuck himself on his fingers. He put more lube on his fingers and added a third finger. "You are so eager."

"Yes god I want you so badly."

He smiled and stretched Will more with his third finger. He then pulled his own foreskin back and put a generous amount of lube on his cock. He pressed the tip against Will's hole and put one of his hands on Will's hip and the other on the small of his back.

"Daddy is going to fuck his beautiful boy. Would you like that? Are you going to be loud for Daddy?"

"Yes, oh god yes. Please." He gently pushed the tip of his cock into Will who felt so tight it was spectacular.

"You are so tight. Do you want more my sweet tight boy?"

"Yes, oh god yes please." Will was attempting to rock his hips back but he held him in place he wanted to take his time and he wanted Will to wait.

"Such an impatient one." He slowly pushed the rest of himself into Will who moaned loudly as he did so which turned Hannibal on even more. He gently and slowly at first moved his hips back and forth. Will's moans got louder as Hannibal's rhythm got faster. He could see Will's grip on the counter was getting stronger. He fucked him faster and faster holding Will steady on the counter until Will was indeed making a lot of noise. He moved his hand further up Wills back and put more pressure on it pushing him into the counter. He pulled out and then pushed in fast and slammed up against Will's prostate which made Will scream with pleasure.

"Oh fuck I'm going to come Daddy, please can I come?"

He slammed against Will's prostate again, "not yet sweet boy." He leant over Will and kissed his neck and bit his shoulder leaving a blossoming bruise. He moved his hips at a constant pace now. Will was shaking, his eyes had rolled back in his head and his hair was plastered with sweat against his forehead.

"Would you like to see Daddy while he fucks you?"

"Yes please oh god I want to see you."

He straightened up and put his hands around Will's hips and thrust into him one more time. "Straighten up put your back against my chest." Will complied with a moan and leant against him, he was still inside Will as he did this. "Good boy." He could now see Will's large red erection, he licked Will's ear at the sight of it. "So hard for me. You must be in such glorious pain." He gently removed himself from Will and gently moved Will with his hand still on Will's hip turning Will to face him. He kissed him as their cocks rubbed against each other and Will moaned into his mouth.

He gently put his hands under Wills ass and lifted him so he was sat on the counter, holding himself up with his elbows. He lifted Will's legs so they were resting on his shoulders. He put more lube on his cock and on Will's hole putting the bottle back on the counter top. Will's eyes were scanning every inch of Hannibal with such a needy gaze.

"Fuck me Daddy."

He smiled and entered Will once again and resumed the steady rhythm he had found before. Will's head was thrown back now and he was moaning very loudly.

"Look at me while I fuck you." He said and Will snapped his head forward to look at Hannibal.

Will's erection was looking so painful now as he hadn't been touched yet. He smirked at the sight of it.

"Oh please Daddy I can't...oh god."

"My poor boy so hard for me. Do you want to touch yourself?" He still had his hands on Will's hips steadying him while he thrust his hips.

"Yes, yes I do please."

"You look so spectacular my boy. I am overcome with lust for you. You can't touch yourself yet soon. I need you to last just a little longer for me. Can you do that for me?"

"Ugh, yes anything for you."

"Such a good boy, so tight, so good." He was close to coming now, it was building and building. Will was shouting his name and moaning please. "Ugh you can touch yourself but you will not come until I tell you to."

Will was so slick with pre cum by now that he didn't need the lube. He led back on the counter letting his elbows go flat and reached around with his right hand and started to move his hand up and down his shaft, while Hannibal continued to thrust into him with maddening force. "Fuck yes, oh Daddy, fuck."

"Language." He said and thrust in harder making Will scream.

He was so close and he could see Will concentrating with all his energy to not come. He smiled at this wonderful sight and knew he couldn't last another moment.

"Come for me my beautiful boy. Come for me. Ugh oh Will fuck yes." They both came at the same time, Will was very loud and he collapsed on Will's chest moaning his name. "Fuck."

"Language." Will moaned out and he laughed.

"Apologies. You may punish me later."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will go to a crime scene together, car blow jobs ensue and then some snuggling! As much as I try to me make these guys fluffy the angst is rearing its head... so be warned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are always loved and adored, thank you for all those so far. Also much thanks for the kudos. My heart swells when I get an email saying I have kudos and comments.  
> Thank you for still reading!
> 
> I'm on tumblr too under the same name so please come find me and we can talk about Mads cheekbones or the hannigram all day!
> 
> xx

Both he and Will groaned when they heard Will's phone ringing, again.

"Leave it. Stay here don't answer it." He said and kissed Will's head stroking his hair, was enjoying the weight of Wills head on his chest, their legs entangled.

"Ummm that's the third time it's gone off." Will muttered into Hannibal's chest, hands stroking through the chest hair.

"Turn it off."

"I can't, you know that." Will stretched his legs and sat up, he kissed Hannibal's chest. He sighed as Will stood up and went to find his trousers which were on the floor in a crumpled mess in the corner of the kitchen. They had both still landed on the floor after their debauched scene in the kitchen. "Anyway I can't lie on the floor all night its cold."

"I'm on the floor, you were on me and I didn't mind."

Will smirked and then got distracted at the sight of Hannibal naked, led on the kitchen floor. He smiled as Will's eyes ran down his body, "we could go to bed, if you don't answer that."

"You have no idea how much I want to take you up on that." Will fished his phone out of his pocket, it had started ringing again he sighed and answered it. "Hi Jack."

He rolled his eyes back in his head and sighed heavily, standing up he made his way up to his bedroom to get dressed knowing what that conversation was going to be. By the time he got downstairs, dressed in trousers, a shirt and a cashmere sweater, Will was pulling on his jeans.

"I've got to go. Another murder.” A pause with a realization, disappointment. “You got dressed."

"I did. I thought I could drive you."

"Won't that look strange if you come with me?"

"Not really you are supposed to be with me, I would simply be giving you a lift. I won't even get out of the car if you like. I'll just wait. Then I can bring you straight back here to my bed."

Will smiled. "I might be a long time."

"I'll wait."

"What if you get you bored."

"I assure you I can keep myself amused." He smirked at Will who was hastily putting on his shoes.

"I mean okay, yeah sure if you want."

"I insist." He went to get his coat, phone and car keys.

 

The body had been dumped in a wood about an hour outside Baltimore they were driving down a dirt road they could see the flashing police lights a few miles down the road.

"Almost there." He put his hand on Will's shoulder to rouse him, he had fallen asleep in the car.

"Sorry. I keep falling asleep around you. I guess you tired me out earlier." Will smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I will have to be more entertaining." He said and placed his hand high on Will's thigh and started circling his thumb on the denim of Will's jeans.

"It's not that you are boring trust me. Hmmm you should probably stop that I can't have an erection at a crime scene!"

He moved his hand further up feeling Will start to stir. "That would be, inconvenient."

"People might think I have completely lost it.” Hannibal was rubbing his hand against Will’s growing erection now. “Ugh seriously stop it." Will was not sounding convincing. He smiled and pulled over the car to the side of the road. "What are you doing?"

He stopped the car and turned the engine off and the lights. He undid Will's belt, unbuttoning the top button and then then zip. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Will's boxers. Will was very hard by now. "Ugh Hannibal stop it seriously, ok yeah, ummmm." Hannibal rubbed his hand slowly up and down the shaft of Will’s cock and circled the top with his finger. “Oh god.”

He smiled and pulled Will's trousers down past his ass, Will bucked his hips to assist. He smiled and leant over taking Will in his mouth. "Oh god."

He swirled his tongue around Will's cock, sucking and kissing him. He took his time tasting every inch of him, tongue swirling, teeth gently grazing against the sensitive skin. Will was bucking his hips and moaning. "Fuck, argh ahhh yes." He dug his fingers into Will's thigh, Will's hands were in Hannibal's hair as Will tried to control his hips. He looked up at Will who had his head back against the seat, eyes closed, his neck long and stretched, Adam’s apple gloriously obvious.

"I'm going to come Hannibal oh fuck, argh ahhhh." Will came and he swallowed the thick warm liquid, he took all that Will had to give while Will moaned with the release. He removed his mouth from Will and wiped his lips with the back of his hand which made Will groan.

"What was that for?" Will said, still breathless.

"I just wanted to wake you up." He smiled and started the car again while Will pulled his trousers back up, doing the belt back up.

"Fuck. I am not going to be able concentrate."

"We have a few minutes until we arrive I am sure you will be fine by then." He was still smiling, the taste of Will still fresh in his mouth.

"You said I was the kinky one. What about you?" Will laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean."

Will put his head back and took a few deep breaths. He was attempting to drive and not look at the skin of Will's neck. He wanted to lick it, bite into it.

"I will be as quick as I can."

"I am happy to wait Will, I will be here when you are done."

After a few minutes they arrived and he pulled up a discreet distance from the police cars. Will kissed him quickly before leaving the car. He watched him walk towards Jack and the others, smiling to himself. He put the seat back in his car put his head back and closed his eyes. Images of Will in various positions floated in front of his eyes and he smiled.

He dozed for about an hour and then was woken by his phone, a message from Will:

_Won't be long. Almost done. Miss you and your mouth._

He sighed, he was actually a little hard and had been ever since giving Will that blow job. He could see Will, stood next to Jack checking his phone. He couldn't see Will’s face as he had his back to him but he would recognize that ass anywhere. Jack was looking away talking to Beverly.

He smiled and replied:  
 _Daddy misses you too. Feeling lonely and hard without you. Especially as I can see your lovely ass from here._

Another message from Will:  
 _Maybe you could start that epic poem._

He sighed and led his head back against the seat, closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He really should think about this and what they were doing. He really should slow this down. Then the image of Will's bare backside came into his head, the way they had needily kissed each other after fucking in his kitchen. How they had fallen in a heap on the floor the weight of Will's body on his. Will's moans of Daddy that made his entire body hum with need. Will and his mind, that stunning connected mind, all he wanted to do was take care of him. He realized it gave him pleasure to look after Will like this, he wanted to wrap him up and put him away so no one could use him.

He was awoken from his revelry by the car door opening and Will heavily sitting down in the seat and slamming the door shut. Will looked drained and tired. He reached out and put his hand on Will's forehead he was clammy. "Will."

"Hmm." Will mumbled and closed his eyes, he was slumped forward with his eyes closed. He pursed his lips in frustration, Jack was working him too hard. He looked up and noticed that Beverley was staring at them through the windscreen with a smirk on her face. He smiled back and she walked around to the driver’s window, he lowered it.

"Hi Doctor Lecter. I didn't realize you were here."

"I gave Will a lift he was at his appointment when Jack rang." Will stirred slightly and moaned.

"Is he ok?" Concern genuine in her voice.

"He'll be fine. This is why I drove, this case is taking its toll, and he’s very tired."

"Will." Will slowly opened his eyes and looked at Beverly his eyes red and tired. "Get some rest ok, let Doctor Lecter take care of you."

"I promise to do just that. Good night Miss Katz."

She smiled and he rolled the window up. "I think I shall take you back to your home Will you need some sleep."

"Hmmm yeah I think I do. Thank you." This was all mumbled as Hannibal started the car, vaguely aware of Beverley's lingering gaze.

 

They arrived at Will's and the dogs were barking and scratching at the door. Will was sleeping in the passenger seat. He got out of the car and went to let the dogs run out in the front yard. He then went back to the car and carefully manoeuvred Will out of the passenger seat carrying him into the house in his arms. He led him gently down on the bed and removed his shoes and coat, he put a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. Will barely stirred.

He went outside and herded the dogs back in, he found some food for them and fed them. He then looked through Will's cupboards to see if he had any human food. There wasn't much, mostly coffee. He found some eggs, ham, and bread, there was an onion lingering in the back of the fridge and he managed to find one lone tomato. Omelettes’ it would be then. He could hear Will snoring lightly in the bedroom and it made him smile.

He made his way into Will's bedroom and took off his coat, removed his shoes and sweater. He climbed in the bed behind Will moving the blanket over himself he put his arm around Will who had moved onto his side. He breathed in the scent of Will's hair and closed his eyes curled around Will's body, food could wait. He fell into a deep and restful sleep.

He woke up to Will mumbling his name. "Hannibal."

"Yes." He whispered back placing a kiss on the fabric of Will's t shirt covering his shoulder blade.

"You are in my bed. In my house. With me."

"Yes." Another kiss on the skin showing at the top of the t shirt just below his neck.

"How did this happen?" Will didn't sound concerned just sleepily confused. He could not help but think that Will sounded so adorable right now it hurt.

"I carried you."

A pause. "I wish I had been awake for that."

He smiled and kissed him again this time further up on his neck in Will's hair. He moved his hand and stroked Will's arm. "Me too, then my back wouldn’t ache right now."

Will laughed, his whole body shaking against his it was a wonderful vibration. "I'm not that heavy. You are just old."

He gently hit Will’s arm. "I can’t be that old as I managed it. Thank you for the reminder. I also fed and let the dogs out."

"Then you climbed into bed with me."

"I was going to make you some dinner but I saw you in your bed and I couldn't help myself, I had to join you."

Will smiled. "Did you go through my cupboards? Were you disgusted?"

Hannibal laughed and smiled, he was busy placing kisses on the side of Will's neck and on his ears, watching his lazy smile.

"It wasn't as bad as I feared. I can make us omelettes."

"Hmmmm would that involve leaving this bed?"

"You don't have to. I could bring it to you." He was beginning to become obsessed with the taste of the skin in the curve of Will's neck, he gently licked it.

"Then you wouldn't be in my bed. With me. Kissing me."

"Well deduced." He tasted like the air after a storm. He began to move his hand underneath Will's t shirt and feel his stomach muscles.

"Then I vote no to omelettes. I want more of this."

He skirted his hand up to Will's shoulders pulling him back so he could nuzzle Will's neck with kisses and small bites. Will wriggled closer.

"Mmmm." Will hummed. "This is nice."

"I think it would be nicer if you removed your t shirt." He moved his hands down to the bottom of Will's t shirt.

"Hmmm so warm don't want to move."

He smiled and pulled Will's t shirt up over his head as he lazily moved his arms above his head and then flopped them back down again. He threw the t shirt on the floor by the bed and then pulled the blanket back over Will, he started to kiss between his bare shoulder blades, licking the small grooves he found.

"Hmmm you were right. That is better." He smiled against Will's skin he started to kiss across his shoulders gently biting occasionally. He ran his hand up Will's arm tracing his fingers along the sinews of Will’s muscles.

He inhaled Will's skin. "You smell like old, cheap aftershave."

"Charming." Will said smiling.

"I like it."

"Like a bit of rough do you?"

"I guess so." He laughed and licked Will's shoulder.

Will slowly shifted and turned so he was facing Hannibal, he opened his eyes and looked at this man in his bed and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." He closed the distance between them and softly and gently kissed Will. It was the softest kiss they had shared, slow and languid, he noted every movement of Will's tongue the shape of his lips against his own. He pulled him closer with his arm on Will's back, Will rested his arm in a mirrored position along Hannibal's back, gently tickling the nape of his neck with his fingers.

"I like you in my bed."

"I'm glad."

"Hmmm I think you are wearing too many clothes though." Will smiled and languidly kissed him then muttered. "Too many clothes. Need skin."

Hannibal laughed gently. "Ok" he rolled away from Will who whimpered at the loss. He stood up and removed his shirt and his trousers folding them and putting them with the rest of his clothes on the chair by the bed. He picked up Will's t shirt and placed it with the pile he had made of Will's clothes earlier. He then got back into bed with Will, just wearing his underwear, who had watched all this and was laughing to himself. He put a hand through Hannibal's hair and kissed him.

"Freak." He smiled and pushed Hannibal so he was on his back, he then rested his head in the curve of Hannibal's shoulder his arm on his chest gently feeling the soft chest hair, his leg over Hannibal's heavy and comforting. Will pressed a small kiss against Hannibal's chest and smiled.

"Why am I freak?"

Will laughed and kissed his chest again and then licked his nipple. "You are a neat freak. It's okay I like it."

"You have a drawer filled with regulation white t shirts and rolled up white socks."

Will laughed. "You have been riffling through my drawers. How rude."

Hannibal was gently tickling the small of Will's back with the arm that was wrapped around him. "I was just trying to see if you owned any clothes that weren't white or check."

Will laughed. "Just because you are a walking clothes horse. Not all of us can be so stylish all the time you know. Besides I like check. I look good in check."

Hannibal kissed the top of Will's head and smiled. "You look even better out of it."

"Why thank you. However you and I both know you find my lack of fashion sense adorable."

"It has a certain amount of charm I suppose."

His eyes were closing now with the gentle circles Will was drawing on his chest and the kisses and licks he was placing there. He was lazily still touching the small of Will's back and the other hand was on Will's thigh which was heavy over his own. The silence settled between them so gently and he thought that perhaps he had never felt so content before. Led in this uncomfortable, ridiculously small bed with this scruffy man with whom, he realized, he had been in love with for quite some time now.

"Will." His voice was a whisper he wasn't sure if Will was awake.

"Hmmm."

"I'm not sure I can remember. What is was like before this moment. Before without you here." He was whispering into Will's hair half hoping he would hear and half hoping he wouldn't.

"Hmmm"

The silence settled again. He listened to Will's breathing and felt the rise and fall of his chest against his own. He felt like crying, it was ridiculously sentimental. It felt like he had found something in Will, or rather Will had found something in him. They had connected. He kissed the top of his head again and whispered, "I love you Will."

He was a fool. There was no way this was going to end in anything other than pain. There was no other way this could end. Will would pull a loose thread from him and he would unravel, he would be a spool of tangled cotton on the floor. This was not a game he wanted to play, yet he knew he could never pull himself away.

He watched as Will's eyes flickered under his eyelids, he watched as he saw the nightmares screen themselves in front of Will's subconscious eyes. His could see the fragments of his pain falling away from the scales of his eyes. He wanted to delve into his mind and make him be the master of his murderous nightmares, he wanted to see the beauty in blood that Hannibal saw. He wanted Will to see the glint in the moonlight, the need and want. 'You could be so beautiful for me Will, your nightmares are my dreams. We could share them if you let me, if you let yourself.'


	5. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just porn... daddy kink porn.... 
> 
> I will get to the story in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the kudos and comments. You are all wonderful human beings. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Xxxx

He had slowly gotten out of the bed pulled his trousers, shirt and jumper on. He had borrowed some of Will's regulation socks as his feet were cold. He let the dogs out and watched them roam around from the porch, once they were herded back in he went to the kitchen and made coffee and scrambled eggs for them both. Will appeared behind him in his boxers and t shirt putting his arms around Hannibal's waist and kissed his neck.

"You left the bed."

"I did. I saw to the dogs and now I'm making us breakfast." Will was so closely pressed up against his back it was like he wanted to merge into him.

"I missed you. You are so warm." Will was nuzzling his head against him now, he could smell sleep and stale aftershave, it was glorious.

He took the eggs off the heat and then turned around still in Will's embrace, his arms embracing Will back, he kissed the top of Will's head. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He had spent most of the night watching Will who after an hour or so of nightmares seemed to drift into a deep sleep.

"Mmmm yes. I'm hungry though I guess we didn't eat dinner. I'm sorry about falling asleep again."

He moved his hands to cup either side of Will's face and gently tilt his head up. "You have nothing to apologise for." He kissed him gently on the lips. "Now go sit and I will bring you breakfast."

Will smiled. "Yes Daddy." That made him moan with need and he kissed Will with a hungry passion that made Will moan into his mouth.

"Don't start. Go sit." He released Will who reluctantly went to sit down.

He plated the eggs and poured the coffee and brought it all over to Will. They ate in silence as both were hungry. He watched as the food and caffeine revived Will.

"Are those my socks?"

"My feet were cold. You don't mind?"

"Of course not just strange to see you wearing something of mine."

"I will return them to you."

"No keep them I quite like the idea of you having them."

He smiled and watched Will swallow another gulp of coffee, his neck really was quite distracting. He stood up and cleared their plates, taking them to the sink. Will stood up and followed him. He took his hand and started to lead him back to the bedroom. "Come back to bed. It's the weekend I assume you have no patients." Will was kissing his hand now and flicking his tongue along the grooves of his knuckles. "Please Daddy." Those words from his lips with those eyes staring directly at his was all the invitation he needed.

"My beautiful boy you have no idea what those words do to me."

Will smiled, "yes I do." Will led him into the bedroom. They stood facing each other very close just breathing for a few moments. Will smiled and put his hands at the bottom of Hannibal's sweater. "Arms." Will's voice was soft and quiet. He did as instructed and he put his arms up and Will pulled the sweater over his head. Will dropped it on the floor and noticed Hannibal's flinch and smiled. Will started to unbutton Hannibal's shirt slowly, taking his time with each of the buttons, feeling the heavy expensive white cotton underneath his fingers. Will untucked it from Hannibal's trousers putting his hands around his back to tug the fabric free. Will then spread his hands on Hannibal's chest and pushed the shirt over his shoulders and it slipped off to the floor, another flinch and another smile. Will slowly undid Hannibal's belt, pulling it from the loops in one long slow motion and dropped that to the floor too. Will then slowly undid the button of Hannibal's trousers and then undid the fly. Placing his hands on Hannibal's hips he pushed the trousers down to the floor. Will then slowly crouched down to Hannibal's feet and gently lifted one foot at a time out of the trousers, then Will put his fingers under the sock on his right foot and slid it off, then he did the left foot. Will then reached up and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Hannibal's boxers and slowly slid them down Hannibal's legs taking his time to feel the skin and hair of his legs. Will lifted each foot again out of the boxers and added to them pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

By the time he was naked and standing in front of a crouching Will he was breathing heavily and felt like he was unraveling with every item of clothing Will had removed. Will was now kissing his feet and he moaned. Will's mouth and hands made their way up alternating kisses, touches and licks up both legs until he reached his growing erection. With this Will also took his time. He gently pushed the foreskin back and then planted his hands on Hannibal's hips Will softly kissed the tip of Hannibal's cock, his tongue licking the slit. He groaned and breathed Will's name, his hands made their way to Will's soft hair.

Will licked a stripe from the base to the top of Hannibal's cock producing another moan, he looked down at Will who was looking up at him with a smile on his face. He kept licking his way around Hannibal's cock, coating it with his saliva mixing with the precum. Will then gently started circling his fingers around Hannibal's hip bones, tracking the line from the bone further down and then back up again, achingly slowly and lightly. He felt like he was breaking a part in the most wonderful way, shattering into a million pieces.

Will then kissed the top of Hannibal's cock again and gently so slowly it made him shiver with want, Will put his mouth over his cock and took Hannibal into his mouth, swallowing him down his throat. Will swirled his tongue around him and sucked so softly. He started to shake with need and Will with a slow rhythm started to move his mouth up and down the shaft of his penis. It was so slow and careful at first, he could feel every part of Will's lips and tongue. The occasional scrape of teeth.

"Oh god Will." Will hummed and it made him shake again. Will then moved one of his hands further down and cupped Hannibal's balls gently. "Fuck Will." The swearing appeared to please Will who sped up the pace a little, though he was still moving agonisingly slow.

"My beautiful boy." His hands were quite tightly wound in Will's hair now and he was shaking he wasn't sure if he could stay standing for much longer. Will increased his pace again moving faster, skirting a finger around his hole. "Ugh."

He threw his head back at the touch of his hole and then the gentle squeeze of his balls. "Oh god Will I am going to come." Will sped up then going at a much faster pace and hitting the back of his own throat with Hannibal's cock. "Oh fuck." Another vibrating hum from Will tipped him over the edge and he came with force down Will's throats who swallowed it all.

"Fuck Will." He was going to fall over he was sure of it. Will stood up and kissed him holding him in an embrace.

"Mmmm well I did owe you." Will smirked and kissed him again. Tasting himself on Wills tongue was divine. Will was kissing down his neck and his shoulders, hands running their way down his back. "Lie down." Will gently turned him towards the bed, still shaking from the orgasm he led down on his back on the bed. He watched Will watching him.

Will removed his t shirt and boxers and climbed on top of Hannibal. He started licking and kissing down his neck, then his chest skirting his nipples with his tongue. Will kissed down his chest and then made his way to his left hip bone which he kissed and bit slightly. "Will."

"Yes."

"Come up here." Will smiled and complied, making his way slowly up to Hannibal kissing him softly on the lips. "Mmmm." The weight of Will on him and the gentle kisses with the post afterglow of orgasm was really quite divine. "My dear boy, you are a marvel with that mouth of yours."

"Hmmm you are my inspiration."

"Let me touch you. I want to feel you come under my hands."

Will smiled and hummed and then took one of Hannibal's hands to his mouth and quite lasciviously spat into Hannibal's hand and then guided him down.

"You are a very filthy boy William."

"Daddy likes it that way doesn't he?" Oh god Hannibal thought and he could already feel his cock stirring again.

"Oh yes." He took Will's cock in his hand and smeared the spit up the shaft mixing it with the precum.

"Ugh fuck yes Daddy."

He reached his other hand around to Will's ass and smacked it with a smile. "Language."

"Ugh fuck yes." He smacked him again and increased the pace of his hand on Will's cock, Will was bucking into his hand and moaning.

"Mmmm I adore you like this." He really did the look in Will's eyes was so wanton it made him moan. "Daddy wants to see you come, you look so stunning when you come. Come for me."

"Ugh yes oh god yes." Will came hard into Hannibal's hand and then collapsed onto Hannibal, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You are divine."

Will chuckled into Hannibal's shoulder. "Mmmmm you are amazing."

"Will? Do you have something I can use to clean us up?"

"Mmmmm. Bathroom, towel in there."

Hannibal gently moved himself away from Will and stood up went to the bathroom, he washed his hand and the part of his thigh and stomach where Will's cum had ended up. He dried himself off and then took the towel to Will who was watching Hannibal with a look of aroused fascination on his face. He threw the towel at him and Will laughed, picked it up and cleaned himself up then threw the towel on the floor. Hannibal sighed and got back into bed with Will who took up the same position with his head resting on Hannibal's shoulder.

"You are so messy." He said and kissed the top of Will's head.

"I just like it when you look pissed off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just as well I like you."

"Like?" His stomach flipped at that, had Will heard him last night?

"Yes. Like." He was trying to keep his tone neutral and his heartbeat still as from where Will's head was he would be able to hear it.

"Mmmmm." Will kissed his chest and then started to run his hands through Hannibal's chest hair, drawing lazy circles. "I thought maybe you said something else last night." A pause. "When you thought I was asleep."

Denial, that was the only way to play this. "I don't know what you mean. I didn't say anything." Why was he acting like a lovesick embarrassed teenager? He was a grown man. A grown man with an apparent Daddy kink. He really was starting to lose his mind.

"Okay if you say so." Another long pause and he thought Will was going to drop it. "I do too. Have for a while I think."

He smiled. "I don't know to what you are referring."

Will laughed. "I thought you were a psychiatrist."

"I am. A very expensive one."

"Then you must know to what I am referring. Otherwise what are all those patients spending their money on? Granted it could just be the sight of you in those suits you wear."

"How else am I meant to pay for them?" Will laughed and licked Hannibal's chest, Will started to move his hand lower, making his way to Hannibal's cock. "I might need a bit longer. As you pointed out earlier I'm not as young as I used to be."

"But you are still so pretty." Will smiled and lazily drawing circles on Hannibal's hip bones, tracking that deep line further down.

He moaned as Will's hand started to gently but insistently rub his cock. He was starting to get hard again which surprised him. This boy would be the death of him. "Mmmm Will. I think perhaps I never want to leave this bed."

"I don't ever want you to." Will was kissing his shoulder as he moved his hand over Hannibal's cock getting him harder, he could feel Will was also rising to the occasion.

"If you keep doing that Daddy is going to have to fuck you again."

"Mmmmm promises, promises."

"Don't you know Daddy always keeps his promises." He grabbed both Will's hands and pushed him over onto his back, rolling with him so was straddling Will pinning his hands above his head against the mattress. Will was shocked by the sudden movement and finding himself pinned by Hannibal. He wriggled underneath Hannibal and licked his lips lasciviously and leant his head back to expose his neck.

He growled at that and suddenly leant forward licking Will's neck and biting him with such force it would definitely leave a mark. Will bucked his hips against him but Hannibal had him well pinned down so Will couldn't move. He continued to lick at the mark he had made tasting a small tang on coppery blood. Will tasted sweet and it made him moan.

He started to grind his hips and push rub their cocks together, he kissed Will violently tasting his lips and tongue.

"Mmmmm Daddy fuck me please." He smiled.

"I am not fucking you with spit as lube you dirty boy."

"Argh oh god yes. I have lube it's in the oh god fuck... the drawer."

He smirked and sat up still holding Will's hands above his head. "Do you use it while you think of me? You are very naughty." He opened the drawer with his free hand and retrieved the bottle of lube.

"Oh yes Daddy you know I do."

"Hmmmm I think you have been a very perverted boy." There was a glint in his eye as the idea came to him, Will wriggled underneath him.

"What are you going to do about it?"

He let go of Will's hands and put the bottle of lube on the bedside table, "stay where you are do not not move." Will nodded and got off Will and walked around to the pile of clothes Will had removed from him earlier. He picked up his belt and went back to the bed and straddled Will whose eyes had gone very wide.

"Put your arms up above your head again and cross your wrists."

"Is Daddy going to tie me up?"

"Oh yes."

"Fuck." Will bucked his hips again and Hannibal groaned, Will complied and put his arms above his head and crossed his wrists. He looped the belt around Will's wrists using the buckle to hold Will's wrists together, he then used the length of leather to tie a knot around the bed stand.

"Is that okay?" He asked and placed a kiss to Wills mouth.

"Oh god yes."

Hannibal smiled and then retrieved the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He poured some on his fingers and Will moaned. "So impatient." He then smeared some lube around Will's hole as he shifted further down between Will's legs. Will brought his knees up and further apart. He then put one finger gently inside.

"Mmmmm that feels good." Circling the tight space with his finger he delved further in and then out again. He then added another finger and brushed Will's prostate, "oh god." He smiled as he saw Will's eyes roll back and his cock jerk. He then added another finger and began fucking him gently with all three, starting to scissor him. Randomly hitting the prostate and making Will scream with pleasure, he really was loud.

"Fuck please Daddy, please I need you to fuck me."

"All in good time my boy. He continued fucking him with his fingers, used his other hand to pour some lube on Will's cock, he then put his hand around the length and started to move it up and down slowly. "Remember you can't come until I allow you."

"Oh god."

He smiled and then removed his fingers from Will, bracing himself with one hand over Will's tied up wrists leaning over him, he placed the tip of his cock against Will's stretched hole, he added a small amount of pressure and just entered the tip. "Does that feel good?" He was still stroking Will's cock with his other hand.

"Yes, Daddy yes, more."

He pushed further in and Will screamed with pleasure/pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yes fuck yes Daddy please more, I need more."

He pushed all the way in and Will moved his hips to meet him. He began to fuck him in earnest then, finding a good rhythm enjoying feeling himself inside his beautiful boy, his hand still wrapped around Will's cock. "You feel so good."

He was enjoyed the sight of Will tied up looking at him with such wantonness it made Hannibal moan. "Fuck Daddy yes, you feel so good inside me. Yes oh fuck yes."

"Your language is terrible." He thrust in hard then and Will screamed.

"Oh god I'm going to come."

"Yes, yes I think I am too. Come for me my sweet, come for me as I come inside you."

Will came first and it was such a beautiful sight he had to keep thrusting in just to make it last as long as possible, until Will was begging for him to stop. He came hard and collapsed onto Will.

"Fuck."

"I love it when you swear."

He laughed, "you make me swear you are so good." Will wriggled underneath him again. "Fuck." Will laughed.


	6. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is becoming obsessed with Will. Features more melodramatic sexting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit more poetry with the porn in this chapter... not sure if that's a good thing. Hannibal is just so pretentious he can't help himself. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I would love any feedback. 
> 
> Xxx

The anticipation was palpable. He could taste it in the air around him. The memory of those lips, those exquisite hands, the sound of his moans when he came. The way he says that word, the way it languidly left those lips, that tongue flicking out slightly. The want was more than physical now, the need was in his bones, the addiction of his company made so much worse by the need to be in a shared space, to be physically linked.

When he closes his eyes he sees Will knelt beneath him, mouth wrapped around his cock and eyes fluttering upwards as he swirls his tongue. He can feel him all the time, like he is just out of reach.

 _Where are you? I need you._  
He sends this message feeling unrestrained, the desperation for his company, for his body is overwhelming.

 _In the lab. Are you ok?_  
The concern of the response makes him moan.

 _No. I need you. I need your mouth. I need your tongue. I want your words. I want your skin._  
He felt like he was dying, as if this absence from each other was a physical part of him missing, he was bleeding out from lust.

_You will have all of me. I promise. Soon. (Beverly is staring at me suspiciously. We need to stop doing this. Don't stop.)_

_I could no sooner stop sending you this message than breathe. My entire body inside and out misses you. It needs you. I need you next to me. I want to tie you to a bed again and never let you leave. I would feed you and bathe you. I would learn every inch of you. I would never sleep I would watch you, keep you as mine forever. The thought of others around you when I'm not is intolerable._

_You have no idea how much you are turning me on._

_I want to find you, I want to come there and take you in a dark corner, pin you up against a wall and taste every inch of your skin. Hear every moan you make. Feel you squirm with ecstasy underneath me, your tongue in my mouth and my hand on your cock. I would make you writhe for me. Make you moan and beg and plead. I would swallow up your need and exquisite agony only to give you more. I don't ever want to stop touching your skin._

_Yes. Daddy. Yes._

_When you say that word to me it ignites me. I feel on fire, a deadly all consuming flame that will burn both of us. You have possessed me with need for you. I am imagining your hands as they are tied up, restrained just for me to lick and kiss and bite. I want you, every molecule of you, every cell and every pulse._

_Fuck._

_I will make you hurt for me like I hurt for you. I will take every moan and every scream and every profanity from your mouth and swallow them whole. I will consume your lust and match it with my own. You have undone me and I never want to be put back together again. The thought of you is constant. I am haunted by your voice, I hear it when I know you are miles away. I can feel your breath on the back of my neck. You arms encircle me from behind I can feel their weight on me when you aren't in the room._

_Oh. Yes. (Beverley is still looking at me. You made me bite my lip. She is smirking.) I can't leave but you could come here._

He knew it was a bad idea. He would say he needed to see Will. He did need to see Will, so desperately, so achingly badly. He had driven there too fast. He had to take deep breaths before leaving his car. He made his way to Will's empty classroom and waited. He ran his hands over the books on the desk, the papers that Will had touched. The notes he had written. He left the lights off and tried to single out Will's lingering scent.

_I'm here. I'm in your classroom, touching your things._

He closed his eyes and moaned a quiet sigh of desperation at the thought of Will making his way up to him. He was almost shaking at the thought of touching his boy.

When Will entered the room, he pounced on him and pinned him up against the door which he had shut with the force of his attack. Will moaned as he was pinned and kissed ferociously, they were grinding against each other and breathing heavily. The feeling of Will's body beneath him made him feel whole again and high, a soaring high that he never wanted to end.

He kissed Will's neck tasting the mark he had left there when they were in bed together. He would always leave a mark a reminder, a calling card that Will was his. He could smell his aftershave and the soap he uses, he could smell the chemicals in the lab, the faint smell of death.

He undid Will's trousers and found his cock hard and slick for him and he wrapped his hand around it using his thumb to touch the tip. His other hand was in Will's hair pulling his head back so he had better access to his neck, where he planted more licks and bites.

"Ugh Daddy yes please oh god." These words were the first Will had spoken since Hannibal had pinned him up against the door. He wanted more. He began to stroke Will's cock with more urgency as Will writhed under him. "Oh fuck yes please." The moans and stifled screams coming from Will were like small hits of a drug he would never be able quit, they landed on his skin marking him.

"Such a beautiful boy. Fuck. You taste like my undoing."

"Ugh Daddy. Yes you are mine, you are my undoing. Please god don't ever stop touching me. Your tongue on my skin is everything." Wills voice was breathless and quick.

"Moan for me, I want to hear your need." Will complied and he swallowed the moan with a kiss feeling the scrape of teeth and tongue. "Come for me my sweet." Will came strong and hard in Hannibal's hand.

"Fuck Hannibal. You just made me come in my pants like a teenager." He smiled at that and licked Will's neck again.

"Yes I suppose I did. "

"Let me do the same for you." Will placed his hand on Hannibal's bulge in his trousers and rubbed it making him moan.

"Mmmm I think I want your mouth and your talented tongue."

"Anything for you, anything." They switched positions so Hannibal could brace himself against the door. Will undid his trousers, pushing them just passed his ass. Will then pulled back the foreskin and started to lick his way around the shaft and the tip and the took him in his mouth gently sucking swirling his tongue around.

It didn't take him long to come and Will swallowed it all.

"Fuck yes. I love your mouth and your tongue."

Will smiled and stood up. "I am a mess fuck. I think I have tissues in my desk." Will walked over to his desk and found some tissues to clean himself up as best he could. He brought some over for Hannibal to wipe his hand clean. They both pulled their trousers back up.

"Hi." Will reached out a hand pulled Hannibal's head close to his and kissed him gently. "Feel better?"

"Mmmmm. Yes. Much."

"Can I turn the light on?" He laughed and nodded kissing Will once more before Will went to turn the light on. "I think Beverly is suspicious. We should probably be more careful."

He arched an eyebrow at that. Will walked over to him and kissed him again. "I just want this to be between us, I don't want peoples opinions. I just want you."

He tried not to melt in Will's embrace, he kissed him, his hands making their way under Will's shirt feeling the warm skin of his back. "I know. I just needed you."

"I could tell. Those messages were beautiful."

"Nothing but the best for my boy." His fingertips were lingering over warm skin and muscles. "You inspire me."

"Mmmmm we should leave. Go somewhere a bit more private. Somewhere you can tie me to a bed."

"I might never let you leave."

"I could live with that."

 

Driving Will to Hannibal's home was a wonderful torture to be so close to smell him in such close proximity was gloriously intoxicating. Will was relaxed in a way he wasn't use to seeing him and it pleased Hannibal to know this had something to do with him.

He did not feel relaxed though around Will, he was constantly vibrating with need for this man. His very thoughts consumed by him even when he was with him.

When they made their way up to his bedroom, Hannibal leading Will by the hand. He told Will to undress and lie on the bed which he did as Hannibal lit the fire in the room and dimmed the lights down to barely anything so he could look at him in the firelight. He then chose a belt from his wardrobe and tied Will as he had done before to the bed.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked as he placed a gentle kiss on Will's lips.

"Yes."

He then undressed himself, slowly as Will watched carefully placing every item in its assigned place.

"I would like to blindfold you. Would you let me?" His voice he knew was filled with a need he couldn't contain.

"Yes. Anything for you." Will's breathless voice was making his head swim. He went to his wardrobe and retrieved one of his most expensive soft silk ties. He walked over to Will, "raise your head." Will complied and he tied the tie over his eyes with a firm knot at the back of Will's head he gently pushed Will's forehead back to the pillow. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yes."

He then crawled on top of Will, bracing himself with his arms either side of him. He started to trace kisses and touches on his hands, sucking every finger, licking the knuckles. He licked the leather surrounding Will's wrists tasting the mix of skin and leather. He took his time making sure he had explored every inch of those hands. He then kissed down his pulled taut arms, those stretched sinews and muscles were so mesmerising.

He then made his way down Will's chest, adjusting his position as he went, his body touching Will's who was moaning with pleasure. He was taking in every curve, every dip and line of Will's body. Memorising the way his hipbones protruded unevenly, the soft but scarce covering of chest hair, the brightness of his nipples when kissed hard. The slope of his shoulders, the strength of his muscles in his forearms raised above his head.

Will moaned and wriggled as Hannibal covered his body with his touch. He moaned and pleaded quietly which spurred Hannibal on, whispering words into Will's skin, imagining them settling underneath, seeping into him, so he would always know how beautiful he was in this moment, firelight warm and flickering across him.

"I want to keep you like this forever."

"Please." Whispered through a pleading mouth he sounded divine.

"I wish I could merge into you. I feel like I don't know where you end and I begin."

"I think we are merged that's how it feels. You make me lose myself."

"Mmmm I love your skin. The way you taste." He moved back to linger over Will's mouth, to kiss him gently. "How do you feel?"

"Adored." So soft and sweet it made him moan.

"You are, you are adored."

"Like I'm yours. Only yours."

"You are. Only mine."

"Like I want you. Like I can't live another moment where you are not touching me."

"You will never have to." He kissed him fiercely, their cocks ground against each other and he swallowed all of Will's delicious moans.

"I love you." Those words from those lips were his undoing. He knew it and he didn't care. He felt like he was going to weep, like his passion and love were going to burst out of his body.

"What do you want my sweet boy?"

"You I just want you. I want your mouth, your hands, your cock I want all of it."

He smiled and kissed him again fiercely. Will was bucking underneath him and it felt like they were both waves crashing against a shore.

"So beautiful my sweet, sweet boy." He rolled off Will and stood up, walking to the end of the bed he looked at his beloved tied up, aroused and writhing, quietly pleading for him. He touched himself he couldn't help it, the sight of Will like this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Are you watching me?" Will asked pleadingly.

"Yes." His breathless reply. "You are so stunning like this I want to remember it."

"I like that you are watching me."

He watched as Will bit his lip and tried to remain still for him to appreciate the view. Eventually he joined Will back on the bed he straddled him and reached to the bedside table where he had placed the lube. He poured some on his cock, on Will's and on his fingers. He then placed the bottle back in the table. He began stroking Will at the same time as he was stroking himself, they both moaned.

He then moved further down the bed and took Will's cock into his mouth. Will moaned in surprise and pleasure. "Ugh I love your mouth." He smiled and sucked him licking his shaft, scraping his teeth agains sensitive skin. Will was writhing and moaning.

He then put one finger in Will's hole as he continued to suck his cock. He removed his mouth from Will, moving upwards again he kissed Will on the mouth and inserted another finger, then a third stretching him.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes please, Daddy I need you inside me."

He pushed his cock into Will, he braced himself with one hand on Will's bound wrists and other hand was wrapped around Will's cock as he gently fucked into him kissing him, scraping their tongues against each other.

They were lost like that, moving in sync and moaning. He could feel he was going to come, Will was also perilously close. He gave a few more hard thrusts which caused loud moans from Will and a plead to be allowed to come.

"Yes, please come my sweet tight boy, you are stunning."

They both came at the same time to loud moans and declarations of 'Daddy' and 'sweet boy'. He collapsed onto Will and they both just breathed heavily for a few moments. He shifted and took himself out of Will who moaned at the loss. He kissed his lips and then with one hand removed the blindfold, he kissed both of Will's eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Fuck yes."

"Can I keep you tied to the bed for a little longer?"

"Yes."

He rolled off Will and went to the bathroom to clean himself and get a damp facecloth and a towel to clean Will. He straddled Will and ran the warm cloth over Will, cleaning him. He then dried the dampness. Will closed his eyes and just felt the weight and gentle touches of Hannibal.

He then put the towel and facecloth in the hamper. He kept a small decanter of red wine in his room with two glasses. He poured a glass and went over to the bed gently lifting Will's head he tipped the glass to Will's lips so he could drink. "Thank you." Will licked his lips. He put the glass on the bedside table, he pulled on a silk robe and poured himself a glass and sipped it.

"Are you warm enough? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

He moved one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down and looked at Will while drinking his wine. Will watched him.

"I would keep you like this in my room forever if I could."

Will smiled. "People would think you kidnapped me."

"Maybe I will."

"I could think of worse fates." He stood up and and gave Will more wine to drink. "Especially if you keep giving me wine."

"We have not had our conversation this week." He took another sip of wine.

"You thought this would be a good time for one. While I'm tied naked to you bed." Will smiled and it made Hannibal ache.

"Yes. Tell me about your week."

"Well I've entered into a relationship with my psychiatrist. Who I let tie me to the bed, blindfold me and fuck me until I scream his name. He also likes to send me erotic text messages while I'm at work."

"You scream his name?"

"No I scream Daddy which is really a whole subject for a session in and of itself."

"Hmmmm you must have called others by this name though. It's not a new thing." How easy it was to talk to Will when he had no where else to go.

"No it's new. He is the only person I have ever called that. He I am sure will read more into it." He felt a swell of joy at this revelation.

"Will he?" Yes he will, because it felt like a link between them unlike any other.

"That's what he does."

"What do you think it means?"

"I think it means he is older, he takes care of me and he loves me so it just fits. The question could also be asked why he likes it so much?" Always the perceptive one.

"Maybe for the same reasons."

"Perhaps."

"He also likes to mark me I think. There is biting. I think this belt is going to leave a mark."

"This bothers you?"

"No I like it. Makes me feel wanted."

"You are most definitely wanted. What about these erotic text messages he sends your at work?"

"What about them? Would you like to hear how I got an erection with my boss telling me about a murder? How I was in a lab with three scientists squirming in the corner because I was getting a hard on? How Beverley knows something is going on but I don't care because I hang on every word? How I love the feeling of being possessed by you?"

"These are interesting developments."

"You are an interesting development."

He got up and gently undid the belt and let Will's arms free. Will stretched them winced in pain a little. "Are you alright"

"Yes I'm fine." He took Will's wrists and kissed the red marks there smiling. "Explaining these will be interesting."


	7. Tell me a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal reveals himself to Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this just happened. I don't know where it came from. Maybe from the recent fairytale prompts on tumblr I didn't mean it to but perhaps it subconsciously went that way!  
> So yeah this is going in an unexpected direction, I guess it's an AU of my own making but then isn't all fan Fiction! Anyway I think it's going to be a kind of parallel universe to canon if that makes sense....
> 
> I am strangely proud of this chapter....

_Tell me a story. Can't sleep. - w_

_How did you know I was awake? Very presumptuous.- h_

_Did I wake you?-w_

_No.-h_

_So tell me a story. -w_

_I don't know any. -h_

_Make one up.-w_

_Give me some inspiration. -h_

_It should have a happy ending. -w_

_Don't all stories told at night have happy endings.-h_

_Fairytales were quite nasty, originally. -w_

_Good point. Didn't know you wanted a fairytale.-h_

_Not necessarily. It can be any kind of story. Did you ever tell stories to your sister when you were a child? -w_

_Yes. -h_

_Which ones?-w_

_I don't remember.-h_

Y _es you do.-w_

_I remember parts. None of them happy.-h_

_Which parts?-w_

_They were always in woods (we lived by a wood), there were woodland creatures. They would talk and trick you. They would take small children into the depths of the wood and never return them. -h_

_That doesn't sound very happy.-w_

_I told you.-h_

_What happened to the children?-w_

_They became a part of the forest, they would never grow up, they would run through the depths of the wood playing with the other creatures and animals. You could sometimes hear their laughter if you were really quiet and see their shadows flash past the space between the trees.-h_

_They were happy?-w_

_They were as happy as children could be, but that's all they would ever be, just children. Lost in the wilderness playing.-h_

_That doesn't sound too bad.-w_

_What about the life they would have led? The children they might have had. It's suppose to be a fable about lost potential.-h_

_It sounds like Peter Pan.-w_

_I suppose it is. There is an undercurrent of darkness to that too.-h_

_True. Adulthood looming over them. Innocence lost.-w_

_Tell me a story now.-h_

_I don't know any.-w_

_Make one up.-h_

_We are going in circles. -w_

_Forever chasing each other -h_

* *

"I had a strange dream last night." They were sat on the chaise in his office, well he was sat, Will was led with his head in Hannibal's lap while he absently stroked his hair. Will's eyes were closed and Hannibal was mesmerised by the shape of Will's mouth when he spoke.

"What did you dream?" They had decided to continue having their conversations, Will said it helped, Hannibal said they should have them at the office so they didn't get distracted.

"It was a dream of a conversation. You know those dreams that you think are real and then halfway through the next day you realise you dreamt it. You never had that conversation."

"Yes. Who was the conversation with?"

"You."

"What did we talk about?"

"Fairytales." Will opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal who was still stroking his hair, he was looking down at Will with what could be interpreted as awe. "I asked you to tell me a story."

"What kind of fairytale did I tell you?"

"Ones about children being taken into the woods and never growing up, playing with animals and woodland creatures. You said it was sad, like lost potential."

"What did you say?"

"I said it was like Peter Pan. You said that was sad too."

"Did you tell me a story?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't think of one."

"Then you woke up."

There was a pause and a slight look away. "No you said that we chase each other. Then I woke up."

"Do you feel like we chase each other?"

"Maybe we did but not now, surely, we have caught each other."

"We still have secrets perhaps. Things we do not want the other to know. Perhaps that's what your dream was about. Wanting us to stay as we are, not learning anything new about the other that may change their opinion."

"Because everyone has secrets."

"Yes and because everyone dreams."

"I feel like I might be dreaming right now." Will closed his eyes.

"You are awake. You are here with me." His fingers were still running through Will's hair, he placed the other hand on Will's shoulder gently hoping the weight would ground him.

"How do I know if this is real?" Will opened his eyes again and caught Hannibal's gaze.

"If it's not then I would happily stay in this dream with you. We could wade out together in a shared stream. Sun on our skin, the cool water flowing around us, you teaching me how to throw the perfect arc with the fishing line, me watching you. The breeze in the trees, nothing but blue sky, birdsong and peace." He watched as Will's smile slowly appeared, he felt like he was a willow tree in a bank and he wanted to put his roots around Will and drag him under, to the centre of himself.

"I want to kiss you."

"I always want to kiss you. However we are not supposed to be getting distracted."

"It's just a kiss."

He sighed. "With you it's never just a kiss." A raised eyebrow from Will. "Even when it's just a kiss, it's not. When I kiss you I forget everything except you and I in that moment. I can feel every part of you against me, combining with me. It makes everything before seem broken and lost."

"I know but I still want to kiss you." He smiled at that, knowing he could not resist. Will moved his head up to meet Hannibal's and they kissed gently, his hand still in Will's hair, the other gently caressing his shoulder. They parted and Will led his head back down in Hannibal's lap. "See just a kiss."

He had closed his eyes because he needed to find a himself again and looking at Will in that moment would be too much for his mortal soul to endure.

"Do you want to know how I feel when I kiss you?" Will's voice was soft and quiet. He opened his eyes and looked down at Will meeting his gaze.

"Yes."

"I feel still. Completely still. Like everything has faded and it's just you and I, nothing else." Will slowly sat up, Hannibal's hands falling from his hair and shoulder. He stood up, moved so he was standing opposite Hannibal and offered his hand. He took it and Will gently pulled him up.

"Will." His tone vaguely warning.

"Yes." Spoken so coyly he couldn't help but smile.

"We are not supposed to be getting distracted."

"Am I distracting you?" That smile again.

He gave in then and lifted one of his hands to the back of Will's head and closed the small distance between them, he placed his lips softly on Will's who moaned a little at the contact, he brushed their lips together. "What do you want?"

Will had closed his eyes, his hand was still wrapped around Hannibal's and his answer was a quiet breath, "mmmmm I want Daddy to take care of me."

He couldn't help but moan at those words, he pulled Will's head back exposing his neck. He kissed, sucked and bit at Will's neck. The mark he had left before was fading and he wanted to see that red blossom again. He had enjoyed Will trying to hide it under his shirt collars, failing completely, it brought a smirk to his face every time someone saw it and didn't say anything.

"Are you marking me again?" Will's voice was so full of need it made his legs shake.

"Yes." He growled into Will's neck. "I will always leave a mark."

"Hurts."

"Daddy will kiss it better." He licked the love bite slowly and then kissed it. "You are a distraction."

Will pushed his hips forward into Hannibal and moaned. "Tell me a story."

He was licking the mark he had made, swirling his tongue around it, he still pulled Will's head back with one hand in his hair, his other gripping one of Will'shands, Will's other hand was hanging at his side

"Hmmmm a story of a boy who was very precious." He spoke these words into Will's skin willing them to go deeper.

"Yes."

"The boy who felt the world too much, every pain in the world was reflected back with a lasting intensity" He was making his way further up Will's neck now kissing and licking and tasting the skin. Feeling the vibrations of every moan and word.

"Yes."

He pulled harder on Will's hair, tightening his grip both in his hair and on his hand. "The boy who courted this pain, he couldn't look away even though he wanted to more than anything else. Pain was the only language he understood."

"Yes."

"The boy who liked to be restrained because he could not restrain himself." He kissed Will's earlobe as he whispered these words.

"Yes."

"He feared that if allowed to be free he would hurt himself too much. He would take on too much suffering. He would become what he most and least wanted to be." Will's eyes had closed again and he brushed his lips against Will's feeling the word form on his lips.

"Yes." He swallowed the breath whole.

There was a slight sheen to Will's skin now, his lips parted a little and his breathing heavy.

"The boy who searched for someone to guide him and help him through his torment. To make him know that what he felt and what he saw was beautiful, he needed to embrace it and become what he most feared. Only then would he be free." His face was so close to Will's now their breath mingled together. To be this close to Will was fuelling his obsession.

"Yes."

"The boy who was very beautiful in his agony but he needed someone who could see this beauty, this revelation, his searing artistry and not look away."

"Yes."

"He needed to find someone who would look with him at the darkness that threatened to take over his soul and find the light in it. I'm going to take my hand away from your hair, when I do I want you to turn around with your back to me."

"Yes. Daddy."

He removed his hand from Will's hair and Will slowly turned around whose whole body was shaking now.

He took off his jacket and waistcoat slowly, while Will stood there, he placed them on the chair, undid his cufflinks placing them on the table and then rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. He returned to stand close behind Will breathing him in. He kissed Will's neck again, he moved Will's collar with his hand so he could access more skin, his other hand wrapped around Will's.

"The boy would never be able to see what he truly was without finding someone who was his reflection in the darkness, his guide, his anchor. Who understood without words. Whose language was that of blood and sacrifice. They would be elevated together."

"Yes."

He kissed the back of Will's neck, moving the back of his shirt collar down so he could kiss the top of Will's spine. "So the boy searched, he looked in many places and many lands. He saw many people and heard many voices, but none of them could hold a candle to his radiance."

"Yes."

He kissed the side of Will's neck he had not marked, one of his hands made its way under Will's shirt untucking it from his trousers and down to Will's hipbone and Will shivered. "So the boy's journey continued. Through his own darkness and the darkness of others. Searching for his star, searching for the other half of himself, his reflection in the dark."

"Yes."

"He felt alone, so desperately alone. He found other lost souls who shared his suffering, they would seek him out, they would comfort each other but it was still not enough for the boy. He needed more. He needed a connection through the darkness that would last. These few bright souls were never around long enough to sustain him." His thumb was circling Will's hipbone and he was whispering directly into Will's ear.

"Yes."

"He resigned himself to his fate of being alone. He let people use his talents for their own gain. He let them use his sight to see through the darkness of this world and translate it to a language they could understand. He would see what others had done in the blood and feel every drop, every cut and every wound." He moved his head to whisper in Will's other ear, thumb still circling Will's hipbone threatening to go lower, his other hand still holding Will's.

"Yes."

"Through his deep empathy for blood he had the potential to see what he could be. How beautiful he could be if he could just find someone to help him see, to help him not be so afraid."

"Yes. Please."

"The day finally came. It was a normal day, it was a day when he was asked yet again to look at blood and wounds and pain. He had been filled with dread and resignation. He thought perhaps this will be the last time. Perhaps this time the darkness will take him away and all his own blood will pour out of him and he will be free." One hand circling Will's hipbone, the other gently now encircling Will's hand, he continued to whisper in Will's ear and Will breathlessly answered.

"Yes."

"He didn't understand that in death he would not be free he would just be incomplete. Potential wasted. That his blood was more important than anyone's, his blood needed to live, it needed to flow." Will was leaning against him now his body weight entirely against Hannibal's.

"Yes."

"It was that day he met a man. A man who could save him. He didn't see what was in front of him at first. He could not see he was blinded by his own eyes, he could not see the potential anymore, it had been too long. So when he met this man he did not see the carefully placed mask upon his face. He could not see this mask because he had blinded himself to his own mask. He could see everyone else so clearly but he could not see himself and so he could not see this man, who was the reflection he had been longing and aching for. So he pushed him away. The man, however, recognised him immediately, he could see the brightness of the stars in the darkness that they could make together would be unparalleled."

"Yes."

"Instead of helping the boy see, the man tried to blind the boy, only revealing himself in parts and pieces. He needed to be sure and he didn't want the boy to be scared away. Neither were ready yet. So the man told the boy what he wanted to hear, he talked in riddles and half truths. Dropping small parts of his soul in a trail he hoped the boy would follow." He continued to stroke Will's hipbone and Will leaned against him, head back resting on his shoulder as he whispered the truth in his ear.

"Yes."

"Soon the man realised that he was falling in love with the boy that his love was overtaking his carefully laid out plan. That soon the boy would see him and he was scared at what the boy might do when he did. He knew he should pull away but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. He realised they were connected now. That the boy had picked up the bits of the mans soul and had eaten them." He knew he should stop now but they had become one in this moment finally and they couldn't ever extricate themselves from each other even if they tried.

"Yes."

"So the man spent his days in a kind of addictive fear of being seen by the boy. He could not help himself but get closer and closer. They would share smiles and moments, they would share small touches and glances. The man was sustained by these, they became his only reason for being. He was so blinded by his own affections, addiction and love that he did not see that the boy shared his love."

"Yes."

"So one torturous day that was much like the others he had spent with this boy, in too close a painful but wonderful proximity, it happened or it began to happen. The boy was tired from being used all day by those who did not appreciate his talents but used them anyway. He had come to the man as he always did for comfort, for refuge against the deluge of emotion he was forced to feel."

"Yes."

"He was so tired, so bone achingly tired that the boy fell asleep. He fell into an at first fitful sleep, his eyes scanned and stared at what the man could not see. Then after a while, as the man watched fascinated by every twitch the boy calmed and became as still as a calm ocean. His face relaxed and his breathing became like the soft lap of waves on a quiet beach. He was still in the man's company. He felt safe."

"Yes."

"The man was loathe to wake him. He wanted to watch the boy sleep in his company forever. To keep him in this bubble forever. He knew he couldn't, he knew he had to wake him, he would miss his voice and his words if they were never to speak again. So he reluctantly woke the boy. He took him to his house where he fed him nourishing food and warming wine until the colour came back to his cheeks and an easiness returned to his smile."

"Yes."

"The boy soon became tired again, but this time it was a contented exhaustion. The kind of warm, soft tired that makes you want to fall into a cloud and never wake up. The man held him as he fell asleep in his arms. He whispered words that the man dared not hear or remember, but he would never forget the weight of the boy's body against his or the weight of the boy's words."

"Yes."

"The man would not hope, he pushed hope away just as the boy had all these years. In this and a million other ways they were the same. Both afraid of being seen and terrified of never being seen. So he carried the boy to bed, the man left him alone leaving another part of his soul for the boy to take when he woke up."

"Yes."

"The man waited for the sun to rise and the night to finally clear, he hoped that with this rising sun his need would be burned away. However his need was made stronger by the close absence of the boy. To share the same walls and not the same space was even more torturous now that he felt that cold stab of hope."

"Yes."

"It was on this glorious morning, the sun was hidden, as he watched the snow fall heavy and soft from his window. The hope frozen in his heart. They shared words together, every one catching in his throat. Then the boy did what the man never dared expect him to. He kissed him." He kissed Will on his neck again and gently pulled his hand moved him around so he was facing him. One hand still on his hipbone and one still holding Will's hand. They stood very close and he put his lips against Will's and kissed him.

"Yes."

"This kiss was so unexpected yet expected at the same time. The man felt like his soul had finally come together. All the sharp fragments broken by his need were being given back and sewn together into the boy's own soul, they were finally one. A complete reflection. The boy felt it too, he could feel that he may have found what he had been looking for all these long years." His hand that had been on Will's hipbone made its way up to Will's face and caressed his cheek.

"Yes."

"The man still dared not to hope. A kiss after all is sometimes just a kiss. So he let the boy leave. Trying not to feel the small fissures and cracks that threatened to open again in his soul. He dared not let that hope in, it was there glistening in the darkness taunting him with its possibility. He pushed it away and hoped the boy would come back and kiss him again."

"Yes."

"The man waited for what seemed like days stretching into yet more days but what was actually just hours. Time does that when you don't want it to. It is the most frustrating element of which the man had no control. You see the man was not used to this lack of control, he had carefully crafted his life to be a perfect painting, layers of thick oil paint producing a beautiful scene that no one would ever think to question. This was his skill, he had placed a mask not only over his face but over everyone else's perceptions. They saw only what he wanted them to see. Except the boy, the boy was starting to pick his way through the layers, his eyes were chopping at the thick branches of the mans psyche. Then he got a message from the boy. It was a simple message but it filled the man with a burning white pain he never wanted to end."

"What did the message say?" Will had opened his eye as he whispered this.

The rhythm of their exchange being broken threw him for a moment. Again Will was making the mask slip, that knife of perception would slice through the hardest steel.

"The message said that he missed him, that he wanted to be close to the man, to kiss him again to be with him in every possible way." He kissed Will again. "That the kiss was not in fact just a kiss, it was a declaration, a promise, a need."

"That he wanted to be told the truth, the whole story." Will's eyes were open and clear as they stared into his with such clarity it hurt.

Tears sprung from his eyes as he realised Will had seen him all along. "Yes." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments so far.
> 
> I would really love some feedback on this chapter as it's so odd and I don't know where it came from!
> 
> (Actually wrote most of it when I was at an airport waiting to get on a flight! Then continued to write it on the plane hoping the person next to me wasn't reading it!) 
> 
> Xxxx


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will knows. Hannibal asks him to runaway with him and Will goes.

"How long?" His voice was a whisper, only just keeping it steady. He was stood very still and very close to Will whose gaze had not left his. "How long have you known?"

"I think maybe since I first met you but I didn't want to admit it." Will closed the small distance between them and kissed him, it was a kiss of desperation and honesty.

"What will happen now?" His words dripped straight into Will's mouth like thick honey.

"You were the one telling the story."

He smiled, a small hurt smile that made Will kiss him again, languid and slow.

"You want me to decide." Their breath was mingling together like smoke.

"I want you to continue to tell the story. Our story." Another kiss, another moan, need merging with need neither of them could control. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you. I want you to see me. I want us to see each other. I want us to become one."

"We are one, we always have been. Don't you know that?" Will brushed his fingers over Hannibal's lips and he shivered. "We have been chasing each other our whole lives."

"You caught me. You do not intend to give me up."

Will smiled and laughed and kissed him hard. "I could never give you up. It would break me."

"Will you run away with me?" His voice was so filled with hope and need he could feel it spilling out of every pore of his skin. Somehow he was passed caring. Will's hand was on the back of his neck and the other held his hand, stopping it from shaking.

"Yes."

 

* * * *

 

They were on a train together going across Europe to Italy. They had left the states that week, he had made all the arrangements got Will a different passport, he had many himself. Will made arrangements for his dogs with a heavy heart but he always new his life would be temporary with them. He had always felt like a traveller in his life and as Hannibal had said to him he was just waiting for someone to come and see him, save him. Hannibal was so happy that Will had realised that person was him.

They spent time in each other's presence not talking just sharing space. They would kiss a lot feeling like they shared the same lungs now, that breath shared between them was the only breath either of them ever wanted to breathe. They hadn't had sex since that conversation in Hannibal's office. They could feel each other so much more intimately now, they shared electric sparks which would shoot off each other arch and land on their skin. They craved each other when they were apart, a craving so profound, an addiction like waves of darkness crashing into them both.

Now they sat opposite each other on a train the silence was thick between them. He was smiling, his happiness was un-contained spilling out of him unheeded. Will just stared at him, blinking occasionally, his mouth a twitch away from a smile.

"Did you think it would be like this?" Will's voice was strangely bright.

  
"I hoped, I dared to dream." He still thought this was a dream that it would dissolve any moment in front of him and he would be back alone in Baltimore.

"I think I feel free."

"You are. You will always be free with me." He never wanted anything but for Will to be free, to be in his company, in his mind and in his life.

"I think life will never be the same." Hannibal was not sure whether Will thought of this as a good thing or bad, perhaps he didn't know yet. He knew though, Hannibal knew this was going to be nothing but glorious.

"It will not my dear boy but I promise you life will be endlessly fascinating."

It took some time but eventually Will decided to smile. It was beautiful.

* * * *

They settled in a Montaione a small rural town near Florence. He knew they would need privacy and time to settle into life, he sensed Will was scared, that the little frightened boy inside him was still very much alive. They had a farmhouse with vineyards and olive trees, it was completely secluded and cut off from the main roads. They had a lot of land and a few local farmers who helped tend to it. Will would watch him speak Italian to them and his face would look wistful.

They would drink wine in carafes made from their vineyard out of small glass tumblers. Sitting on the terrace of their house watching the sunset in the hills, a breeze in the air. Silence settled so easily around them.

"How long has it been?" Will spoke with a practiced nonchalance, knowing Hannibal knew exactly to what he was referring.

He arched an eyebrow anyway to feign surprise that this isn't what he expected Will to eventually ask, that he had not seen his question at the tip of Will's tongue for days. "Since?"

"You know." Will sipped his wine and looked out over the vineyard the sun making the sky pink and orange in its descent.

"Since I hunted."

"Yes."

"I last killed a week before we left. So about a month." It had been exactly a month and he was one hundred percent sure Will knew it.

"It's very remote here."

"It is." He wasn't going to make it easy for Will, he needed Will to be sure, he needed Will to ask him, to want, to need to be allowed into this world with him.

"Less choice."

"There are always options. We are close to the city. It may be best if you want to stay here to keep a low profile locally." Will seemed content here and he didn't necessarily want to interrupt that.

"That would mean going into the city." Will was unsure if he was ready to leave their oasis just yet, Hannibal knew this but needed him to just take a small step.

"I have been keeping abreast of local news and information. There is a possible candidate locally who no one would miss." It was a young man who had been accused of several assaults of students who came to the local area, he had never been convicted of anything as his father was a wealthy lawyer based in Rome with many ties to the police. This young man was arrogant, he knew his actions had no consequences and treated life like a game. He was rude as well as violent.

"How do you know?"

"The locals have mentioned him. I have been discreet in my enquiries. I believe his father would be relieved to not have to clean up his messes anymore, he has other children."

Will considered this as he starred out at the vineyard. "How would it work?"

"How would you want it to work?" He kept his voice steady but he knew that Will could hear his smirk.

"I would have to see him first. Before I knew."

"That can be arranged. Tomorrow evening." He turned his head and looked at Will's profile admiring the way the light was hitting his skin.

"Okay."

He stood up then, draining the last of his wine he placed the tumbler on the floor by the chair he had been sat in. He offered Will his hand. Will looked at the proffered hand and then up at Hannibal. Will then drained what was left in his tumbler and placed it in the ground. Taking Hannibal's hand Will stood up. He loved being this close to Will, he loved that he could be this close to Will. It was still intoxicating.

"Come to bed." He said and Will smiled, then kissed him. "Daddy needs you."

Will moaned at that, it had been sometime since they had used this term. They had slept in the same bed but not been together since they left the states. Hannibal found he could no longer last another moment without Will. "Yes Daddy please, I need you. It's been too long."

He led Will to their bedroom, the windows were open allowing the cool breeze to permeate the room. They both stood by the bed as he gently and slowly undressed Will. He took his time, he hadn't been this close to Will's naked skin for sometime and he wanted to appreciate it. He slowly unbuttoned Will's shirt, grazing his hands over the tanned skin he removed the shirt watching it fall to the floor. He kissed every inch of Will's chest wandering hands reached Will's back causing Will to moan with pleasure.

When he had removed the loose linen trousers Will was found of wearing and his underwear, Will gently lay on the white sheets of the bed. He looked at him, his skin with that wonderful sheen highlighted by the tan he had acquired since being here. He looked healthy and strong, Hannibal had been making sure he ate proper meals and got proper rest. He was barely recognisable from the pale but beautiful boy he had first met in Baltimore. Will had closed his eyes and seemed to just be enjoying the attention.

"You are beautiful." He breathed and Will smiled.

"You always say that." Will opened his eyes and looked at Hannibal. "Are you just going to stare or are you to join me?"

He smiled and started to remove his own clothes. Will loved to watch him get dressed and undressed, he liked to watch him carefully put away his clothes. He had become more casual since being here, no more three piece suits just tailored linen trousers and shirts. Will enjoyed this more casual side as much as the more pressed one. He had let his hair grow longer which Will also enjoyed, Hannibal would wake up in the morning to Will absently stroking his hair, fingers lacing through it. He never felt more at peace.

Will watched him move around their bedroom in silence until he was naked. He made his way to the bed.

"Does Daddy want to restrain me?" He stopped just before the bed.

"Would you like that?"

"Yes."

He smiled and went to the bedside table drawer where he removed the sandalwood lube and massage oil he had purchased, two small towels as well as a box. He opened the box and to remove some leather cuffs that had a chain attached to them.

"I have been waiting to use these."

Will arched an eyebrow as he saw them. "Daddy." His voice lascivious with anticipation.

"Only the best for my beautiful boy." He walked over to Will who lifted his arms above his head crossing his wrists as he always. He kissed him gently on the lips and then made his way to Will's hands, he slipped the leather cuffs over each wrist righted the buckle on each, wrapped the chain around the bed stand and locked it in place with a small padlock. He placed the key on the bedside table. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes Daddy." Oh how he had missed this pliable Will, they had been existing comfortably in each other orbits all month just getting used to the shared space, now it felt like he could feel every tendril of want, lust and need between them.

He got onto the bed and straddled Will and leant over and picked up the oil pouring some onto his hands and then putting the bottle back. "Daddy wants to make you feel good."

"Mmmmm you always make me feel good."

He started with Will's shoulders moving his hands over the muscles and skin gently, he pushed his hands up Will's taut arms slicking the oil all over them. He moved his hands up and down Will's arms and across his shoulders with increasing pressure, his thumbs and fingers finding knots and easing them. He got more oil and spread his hands over Will's chest watching as his skin became shiny and even more beautiful, the smell of the oil mixing with Will's natural scent. His hands making strong strokes down Will's sides, across his hips and back up his chest.

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal massaged him moaning at the touch. He was taking his time making sure every muscle and sinew was smoothed over. All that could be heard were the moans of pleasure from Will, the soft scrape of oiled hands on skin and the crickets outside.

Hannibal used more oil and made his way down Will's legs, no longer straddling him but kneeling beside him. He massaged each thigh and calf with precision and care. He got off the bed and knelt at the end and massaged Will's feet in turn, feeling every tendon and muscle. Will groaned it felt too good, the oil on his skin and the warmth of Hannibal's touch. Will watched Hannibal as he massaged his feet, the concentration on his face never wavering.

Once he had finished he looked up at Will. "Can you turn over or do you need help? I would like to do your back."

"I could turn over on my own but I would like your help." Will's voice was relaxed and calm.

He smiled. "Daddy would be more than happy to help." He slowly stood up and went to the side of the bed leaning over he assisted Will to twist the cuffs so he could lie on his front.

"Are you comfortable?" He adjusted the pillow so that Will's head was turned to the side and supported.

"Yes." He kissed him gently on the cheek and Will smiled.

Retrieving more oil he straddled Will once again and went to work on his back. Long strokes up and down the length of his back, down into his buttocks and then back up into his shoulders. Will moaned in earnest. He enjoyed the monotony of his task, feeling Will relax under his hands, the muscles of his body stretching, he could feel the tension leave the body. He spent some time on his shoulders loosening the muscles, he watched as the oil covered Will's skin with a slick sheen he looked beautiful like this.

"How do you feel?" He leant down and whispered into Will's ear, licking the earlobe while he was there.

"Hmmmm good. I feel good."

"Are your hands and arms still comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Daddy would very much like to fuck you." Will smiled, Hannibal took one of the other pillows and placed it underneath Will so his ass was lifted up. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes."

He reached for the lube and put some on his fingers. Still straddling Will he placed one hand on Will's ass and with the other he put one finger slowly into Will who moaned at the intrusion. "Breathe my love." He slowly pushed more of his finger in and slowly withdrew it, he found a very slow and gentle rhythm, he wanted to enjoy this and make it last. Once Will started to buck up against him he slowly added another finger. Painstakingly slowly he pushed in and out while listening to the glorious noises Will was making. He then added a third finger and brushed, finally, against Will's prostate.

"Yes Daddy yes."

"Such a good boy." He added more lube to his fingers and entered Will again, he kept one hand on Wills ass feeling the tension there.

"Please, more I need more."

He smiled and hit Will's prostate with his fingers gently widening Will's hole as he did so. He was enjoying seeing Will like this and hearing the beautiful murmurs that left him.

"You are so exquisite, I would love to keep you like this."

"More, please I need more."

"Such a needy boy." He removed his fingers and pulled back the foreskin on his cock, he poured more lube on himself and the slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Will who moaned and bucked up against him, Hannibal pushed his hand down on Will's ass to keep him steady as he pushed more of himself into Will. "It's been too long my sweet, tight boy."

Will moaned "please Daddy, please agh."

He pushed in more until he was entirely inside Will, he thrust gently with his hips, maddening slowly he began to fuck Will. He could feel every ring of muscle around his cock and it felt glorious. He had missed this so much. He had missed the moans from Will, the way his eyes rolled back in his head, the way his arms would stretch against the restraints, the way he would buck up against him.

He leant down bracing himself on the bed and kissed Will's neck, biting him again to leave a mark he had been longing to leave, the previous ones long since faded. He licked and sucked at Will's neck who moaned and whimpered. He brought his other hand to encase Will's wrists where the cuffs were, he began to fuck him as his entire body rubbed up against Will's, the oil making a slick path.

His movement was getting faster and he almost lost himself entirely. He slowed down and pushed himself back up. He pulled out of Will and helped him twist back onto his back. Once he was certain Will was comfortable he moved further down the bed between Will's legs and took Will's cock into his mouth. He gently sucked and swirled his tongue around it.

"Fuck yes Daddy."

The agreeable hum from Hannibal travelled through Will's cock and he moaned. He could feel Will was close. He removed his mouth and moved further up the the bed again so he could re-enter Will who was moving his hips up begging for it. He smiled and pushed himself in. He thrust in a faster rhythm now and with one hand wrapped around Will's cock he fucked Will whose eyes had well and truly rolled back in his head with pleasure.

"Oh fuck Will, yes I want you to come for me."

"Oh yes Daddy, yes" Will came into Hannibal's hand and he shortly came afterwards.

"Fuck."

"Language." He laughed as Will smiled.

He leant over Will and kissed him. He gently removed himself from Will and took one of the towels from the bedside table wiping his hand on it. He got off the bed and walked to to the bathroom, he had a copper jug and bowl, he filled the jug with warm water making sure the temperature was just right. He took the soft facecloths and brought everything back into the bedroom. He gently washed Will and then dried him with the other towel. He then washed and dried himself in the bathroom before pouring the water away and putting the used towels in the hamper.

He walked back out to the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Good. Do you want me to untie you?"

"No not yet."

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yes. Could you kiss me?" Will's eyes were half closed.

"Of course." He leant over Will, kissing his forehead and then each eye, then he put his lips slowly on Will's and gently kissed him, Will parted his mouth and allowed his tongue to gently scrape against Will's.

"Lie next to me." He obliged and led down curling his body next to Wills resting his head on the conclave of his shoulder, one of his legs he placed over Will's. one hand on Will's chest gently drawing circles on the still slightly slick skin.

"I missed this." He whispered into Will's chest kissing him there.

"Mmmm me to." Will angled his head so he could kiss the top of Hannibal's head.

They both dozed for some time until Will began to feel painfully numb in his arms and asked Hannibal to untie him.

"If you want to shower and I will make us dinner." He put the cuffs back in the back with the key.

"Okay."

"Take your time. I'll see downstairs when you are done."

"Thank you for the massage and for the sex." Will smiled and kissed him.

"My pleasure." He watched him as Will walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He then found some clothes pulled them on. He put Will's discarded clothes in the hamper, he stripped the sheets from the bed and put on fresh ones, he laid out clothes for Will to put on after his shower. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

Will appeared a little later and put his arms around Hannibal as he drained the pasta. "Thank you. Daddy." Will kissed his neck.

"Go sit down." He laughed and Will removed his arms from Hannibal's waist. He sat down at the small wooden kitchen table at which Hannibal had set their places up ready to eat. He poured the wine which Hannibal had set out into the two glasses.

Hannibal set down the plates of food and then sat next to Will, they clinked their glasses together and took a sip of wine.

They ate in comfortable silence, the food was delicious. Hannibal had been making his own pasta, tomato and red wine sauces as well as growing herbs in the garden. Will greedily ate all of his, Hannibal enjoyed seeing him eat with such pleasure.

"Tomorrow" Will spoke softly looking up at Hannibal through his eyelashes.

"Yes. Tomorrow evening."

"You know where he will be."

"I have an idea. We shall go and watch."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far it's so lovely of you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment they give me life! Also come find me on tumblr. 
> 
> There will be 2 more chapters.
> 
> Xxx


	9. Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal plan a murder together and have a lot of sex....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much porn sorry not sorry...

He was watching Will, eyes dark, hooded and predatory as they followed the young mans every movement. They were sat in the corner of the bar, perfect spot for watching without being seen. He loved seeing Will like this, he was perfectly still but you could feel the vibrations inside him. His gaze never left his quarry, his thoughts ticking over, calculating, it was divine. He knew he could watch Will like this forever, he could not tear his eyes away from the exquisite sight of Will finding that darkness inside him using that pendulum to see the future of his need. It was simply stunning and very arousing.

They had been there for about an hour or so watching this man whose arrogance lingered around him like a bad smell. They had watched him drink more than his fill and become increasingly rude and aggressive. They had watched as slurred obscenities left his mouth. He had watched Will's jaw tighten and his eyes go slack and lost as he watched this human garbage. He wanted to kiss that mouth and bite those lips, instead he just watched, his hands twitching occasionally.

Eventually Will looked at him, his eyes so filled with lust for blood, a low moan escaped Hannibal's lips. He had to have him, his need was so overwhelming it shocked him.

"Outside." His voice was low and dark. He grabbed Will's arm and dragged him outside.

They left quickly out of the back door and ended up in an alley. He pinned Will up against the wall with his body and bit his lips kissing him violently. His hands roamed under Will's shirt finding his hipbone a favourite spot and circling it with his finger. Will was grinding against Hannibal now as he bit into his neck, Will's elegant neck stretched so the back of his head was against the wall.

He undid his own trousers, then Will's as he crushed his body weight against Will's pulling his own foreskin down, he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started to move up and down their lengths. They were both grunting and biting and moaning against each other. The need for each other had become unbearable. They both came at the same time and he hunched himself against Will, both breathing heavily.

"Fuck." He could still taste the need in his own voice.

"Can't breathe." Will said and he laughed, stood up, removing his weight from Will, who kissed him as he did.

"Where did that come from?" Will was smiling as Hannibal was rather crudely wiping his hand on the wall behind Will.

"You just looked so... fuck, so predatory it made me need you." He violently kissed Will again who moaned at the contact.

"Fuck. We need to get home. I love it when you swear." Will flashed that knowing smile at him, making Hannibal pin him against the wall again kissing him. Will gently but firmly pushed Hannibal off him. "Home. Now."

Hannibal groaned but conceded. They managed to stumble to the car, he couldn't keep his hands or lips from Will which made the walk there difficult and involved a few more desperate kisses and gropes against walls. Hannibal drove fast and Will sat back in his seat with his head back, knowing how much Hannibal loved his neck. It made him want to bite till he tasted blood.

They made it through the door but only just, he pushed Will against the wall of the hallway and bit his neck until he could taste that coppery tang of blood. He licked his lips and ground his hips against Will.

"Fuck you taste good."

Will smiled and kissed him unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt he shrugged it off as Will's hands made their way over his back, plunging lower under his trousers and underwear. "You feel amazing."

"I need to get you to bed." He whispered this into Will's ear with urgency.

"Yes. Please. Yes."

They left a trail of clothes from the hallway to the bedroom neither of them caring. Eventually they got to the bed.

"I want you to.." He had decided, he had thought about it ever since Will mentioned them stalking and hunting together. He needed Will to take him so they could be equals in everything. The thought of it made him so hungry for him.

"You want me to..." Will's voice trailed off.

"I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

Will felt like all the air had left his lungs and he swallowed and grabbed the back of Hannibal's head and fiercely kissed him. "Lie down on the bed." Will commanded, he moaned and complied.

Will went to the bedroom drawer removed the lube, his eyes hovered over the box with the leather handcuffs and he smiled. "Can I?" He picked up the box and caught Hannibal's eye.

He hadn't thought about that but the moment he saw the look in Will's eyes at the thought of it he knew his only answer could be yes. "Yes. You may. Fuck yes."

Will smiled and let out a sigh and opened the box removing the cuffs. He held them up and looked at the leather and buckles like he had never really seen them before. "Oh Daddy." His voice was so full of lust it made Hannibal's cock twitch in delight.

"Come here."

Will looked at Hannibal led on the bed naked and wanting, he looked at the handcuffs again in his hand, "fuck Daddy."

"Yes. Come here."

Will laughed and got onto the bed straddling Hannibal just as he had done to Will. "Arms up." His voice was steady now and commanding, it was unbelievably erotic to Hannibal. He complied and put his arms above his head and crossed his wrists. Will put the cuffs on him, tightening them and then locking the chain to the bed stand, placing the key on the bedside table. Will put his hands either side of Hannibal to brace himself and hovered just about Hannibal admiring him.

"I can't believe you are letting me do this." Will kissed him softly and he moaned.

"Daddy would let you do anything. He loves you."

Will sat back up and moved one of the pillows under Hannibal's ass as he had done for Will. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. You won't hurt me."

Will grabbed the lube from the bedside table and poured some on his fingers. Will put one finger inside Hannibal, Will was fascinated as the muscles tightened around him, to be inside Hannibal like this felt like a privilege. He could see the look of wonder in Will's eyes and it made him love this boy more than he thought possible.

"More, Daddy needs more." Will's pupils dilated as he put another finger inside. "Good sweet boy yes, more add another, go deeper you won't hurt Daddy. He needs this from you."

Will added a third finger as requested and thrust in deeper, they both moaned when Will found Hannibal's prostate. He widened his fingers feeling the stretch in Hannibal and they both moaned again. Will thrust his fingers in again and with his other hand poured lube on his cock. After a few more thrusts he could feel Hannibal was ready.

"Are you ready for me?" Will's voice was breathless and fascinated.

"Yes, my sweet boy, I am so ready for you. Please Daddy wants you to fuck him."

Will moaned and removed his fingers. He lined up his cock against Hannibal's hole and slowly pushed in, they both moaned with pleasure at the sensation. Hannibal was so tight against Will's cock it was more sublime than he could have ever imagined.

"Yes. Oh god you feel amazing." Will had his head thrown back as he shouted and Hannibal had the best view of his neck and the bite he had made earlier.

"Fuck me my sweet."

Will moved his hips slowly at first but then he couldn't hold back and began to thrust harder, the rhythm increasing. Will grabbed Hannibal's cock and pulled the foreskin back, he poured some more lube on and moved his hand up and down Hannibal's cock at the same speed as he fucked him. They were both lost in groans and expletives.

"I can't come until.... ugh....until...fuck...until you tell me." Will was so conditioned to him now he realised this was true even when Will was doing the fucking.

"Oh my sweet obedient boy. Can you feel how close Daddy is?"

"Ugh yes, oh god yes."

"Then come inside me and I will come for you."

"Ugh yes." Will collapsed onto him as they both came breathless and exhausted. "Fuck."

"Indeed."

Will laughed into Hannibal's chest and removed himself from Hannibal, kissing him as he did so.

"I can see why you like doing that."

"Yes." He could also see why Will liked this. Being unable to touch him was maddening but made every thrust and touch so much more intense.

"Let me untie you." Will reached up and undid the buckles and then the small padlock. Once he was free again he grabbed Will's shoulders and wrapped his legs around him and flipped him around so he was pinned underneath Hannibal with such speed it took Will's breath away. He kissed him passionately, hands roaming up and down Will's side as if he was quenching a thirst he had been dying from. Will grabbed Hannibal's hair and pulled it slightly.

"Hannibal." Will eventually managed to speak.

"Yes." He was licking Will's earlobe as he said this.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me do that." Will kissed his neck gently which caused Hannibal to moan.

"Anything, anything for you."

"Okay. I propose a shower? Together, now."

Hannibal smiled and licked Will's earlobe again. "Yes."

 

* * *

They were sat on there terrace again looking at the stars, they both sipped wine, both had wet hair from the shower they had shared. He was wearing silk pyjama bottoms and a light sweater, Will was wearing his boxers and one of Hannibal's sweaters which was too big for him. Will had taken to wearing this particular sweater of Hannibal's, it made his stomach flip slightly every time he saw Will in it.

"So." Will was looking at him with a satisfied but confused look on his face.

"Yes William."

Will smiled at the full use of his name. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"About what?" He sipped his wine and slowly met Will's gaze. "The fact that you just fucked me or that we made a plan to hunt together tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. I think the sooner the better."

Will kept his gaze for a moment then looked away, he sipped his wine licking his lips. Hannibal's gaze did not leave Will.

"Okay." Will's voice was surprisingly strong, it pleased Hannibal no end. "And that I just tied you up and fucked you? I assume you had your reasons for that too."

"I had been thinking about it ever since you brought up hunting. This seemed like a good time. I want us to be equal. You can do that again anytime you wish."

"Okay. Good to know. I think I generally prefer being taken by you though, but I would like to do it again."

"Then we shall."

"Do you have a plan for the hunt tomorrow?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How involved you want to be."

  
Will drank his wine. "You have more experience, you should plan it. I would like to know everything beforehand though. I want us to do the actual killing together. I don't think we should do anything too elaborate. We are not technically on the run just disappeared but I don't want to draw attention just yet. I like living here."

"Agreed."

"So tell me a story. How would you do it?" With those words Will looked at him, staring, wide eyes glinting in the darkness.

"I would wait for him to leave the bar. I would wait in the darkness hidden. I would watch him as he stumbled down the street. I would follow him some steps behind, like a delayed shadow. I would step in his, unknown to him, last footsteps. I would know where he was going. You would be there. You would be waiting for him and I would be waiting for you. He would stumble for his keys, drop them in his inebriation. I would grab him from behind. Put my arm around his neck, apply pressure with my forearm against his carotid artery cutting off the blood and oxygen supply it wouldn't take long for him to pass out. You would appear from the shadows. You would be very still but I would feel the vibrations inside of you and it would make me short of breath. You would look at me with confusion and perhaps admiration as you finally saw me. I would hold his body in my arms while you retrieved his keys and opened the door to his apartment. You would help me carry his body up the stairs. We wouldn't speak, we would be efficient and one with our task. I would cut him while you held a cloth with chloroform over his mouth and nose. I would take an organ of your choice, cut surgically my hands in his body as you watched. Then I would pass the scalpel to you and you would cut his throat and watch the blood spill from his neck. We would watch his last spluttered breaths together. It would be simple and beautiful. We would leave him drowning in his own blood and go home together."

Will had watched him as he spoke, he was still and quiet allowing the pendulum to swing on the images Hannibal had conjured. Once he had finished speaking he put his glass down and got up to kneel in front of Will, to watch close up the way his eyes closed and flickered behind their lids. He put his hands in Will's hair and gently stroked the wet strands.

"Will." His voice soft and low, pulling him back to him. "Come back to me."

He opened his eyes, wide and glinting again in dark, he smiled a strange and relieved smile. He kissed him. "Don't leave me. Take me with you." His whispered these words to Will their faces so close and his hand still in Will's hair.

"How?" He opened his eyes and looked in Hannibal's.

He touched his forehead to Will's, hand still wrapped in his hair, he moved his other hand to the other side of Will's head. "Tell me a story."

They both closed their eyes as Will's words washed over them both.

"I would wait, feeling you as you got closer like a magnetic pull. I would watch as you emerged from the darkness, the delayed surprise on his face too late. The muscles of your forearm flexing to choke him. Your eyes meeting mine the entire time. We would be of one mind. I would think you were the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. I would open the door for you as you carried the body up the stairs, closing and locking the door behind us, I would follow every step you make. I would watch you lay the body down on the floor. I would take the cloth from my pocket, kneel down putting his head in my lap and place the cloth over his mouth and nose. I would feel your eyes watching me, burning into me they would never leave me. I would feel breathless but my heartbeat would be steady under your watchful gaze. I would watch you cut into the man with your surgical precision, he would fit slightly his body trying to defend itself. I would increase the pressure of the cloth he would eventually fall still. You would efficiently slice him open removing his spleen, as a reflection of his parasitical nature. I would watch you do this. I would see your skill, even though your gaze would have to leave me, mine would not leave yours as you performed this task. Our heartbeats would be as one, the high we would feel would join us together. You would hand me the scalpel, our hands would brush together, electric. I would take the scalpel and place the blade against his throat while you watched with an eager gaze. I would look at you as I silently slid the blade with increasing pressure across his throat, slowly so the blood would gurgle from him in bubbles and waves. Though unconscious he would feel it in his body and at the back of his mind like a living nightmare. We would watch as the life left his body and the blood flowed around us in the darkness."

 

Will opened his eyes at the same time as Hannibal who kissed him, it was a long kiss, they both parted needing air.

"This will be our design."

"Yes." He said breathlessly. "Yes, my beautiful boy."

They had slept entangled in each other's arms, he was aware that Will would occasionally be kissing him in the night and stroking his hair. He would find that he was doing the same unconsciously drawn to each other, the need to touch and feel each other's skin. They slept late woken by the bright sun shining in through the open window. They looked at each other for a while hands in each other's hair.

They breathed in sync and it felt like they had merged in the night and become one. He never wanted to lose Will's touch, he wanted to crawl under his skin and live there. Being this close to him was so much more than he could have ever imagined. Even as he told him his story in his office that evening, as their energies combined he still could not even dare to hope at this. They would hunt together tonight. He could not contain his anticipation, it burned through them both.

"I could stay here all day." Will's eyes had closed but he was awake.

"We could."

"I know."

He watched as Will's lazy smile stretched across his face, eyes flickering behind their lids. "I could watch you for the rest of my life."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"Good." He kissed him gently on his lips feeling the smile against his own mouth. "We may need food though. You may need coffee."

"Hmmmm I suppose." Will kissed him again, Will's hand had started to roam down his sides and onto the top of his thighs.

"Mmmmm." His own eyes closed in pleasure at the touch. Will smiled and ran his hand slowly up and Hannibal's chest, kissing him as he did so. "You are not helping me want to leave this bed."

"Good." Will opened his eyes and shifted even closer to Hannibal, they were both on their sides facing each other. Will kissed his neck and then his shoulders and started to move down his chest, putting his palm flat he pushed Hannibal gently so he was lying flat on his back. Will slowly kissed down his chest until he found Hannibal's hardening cock. Will cupped his balls and then pulled the foreskin back and Hannibal gasped with pleasure, Will kissed and licked the tip of his cock and then licked up and down the shaft, Hannibal moaned. Will took him entirely in his mouth and swirled his tongue around him, he sucked and kissed him.

"Oh fuck I love your mouth." Will hummed with pleasure at that and he gripped the sheets with his hands.

Will continued moving his hands up and down Hannibal's thighs lightly scraping the skin. "Fuck." His swearing made Will hum again the vibration and made its way down Hannibal's cock and he moaned again.

"Oh my sweet boy I'm going to come." Will moaned and Hannibal came, Will swallowed it down. Will removed Hannibal's cock from his mouth and made his way back up to Hannibal and kissed him, lying his body weight on Hannibal's.

"I love doing that to you." He said kissing his neck.

Hannibal laughed. "Mmmm I love it when you do that to me. Your mouth is a wonder."

Will laughed and continued kissing Hannibal's neck and shoulder. Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will and grabbed his shoulders again, he flipped Will onto his back. "Fuck that's hot when you do that." Will was winded as he was pinned to the bed as Hannibal hungrily kissed him.

"Glad to please you."

"Always." Will started to move his hips, grinding himself against him moaning as Hannibal kissed him passionately.

Will felt like he could come just from the friction and Hannibal's tongue scraping against his. Hannibal moved his hand down, still bracing himself with one hand by Will's head, and encircled Will's cock with his hand and started to move up and down as Will fucked into his hand, slick with precum.

"Daddy yes." Hannibal moved at more ferocious pace after those words left Will's mouth.

"Come for my sweet mouthed boy."

"Ugh.. yes Daddy yes." He came into Hannibal's hand and he rolled off Will and they both lay next to each other panting.

"I feel like we are making up for lost time." Will was breathless but smiling as he spoke.

Hannibal laughed. "Yes, oh god yes. I don't think I can go that long again."

Will smiled and tilted his head do he could kiss Hannibal's shoulder. "Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments it's honestly so life affirming! You have no idea. There is so much talent in this fandom that it means a hell of a lot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more coming.


	10. Fevered dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal kill together. Then Will makes a startling discovery...

Will had gone to wait in the dark by the mans apartment building. Hannibal had watched Will walk there, dressed in black, his strides were purposeful and confident. Watching Will until he was out of sight, he could still feel him even when he couldn't see him anymore. That magnetic pull. Eventually he had found the perfect hiding corner, in the alley where he had pushed Will up against the wall after their stalking expedition. He got a flush of heat just thinking about it, he could almost still smell Will's lingering scent in the air. He took a deep breath and calmed his heartbeat to a steady pace. He closed his eyes and imagined Will stood in the shadows, waiting. He shook his head and dispelled the image and opened his eyes.

He knew the wait would be a few hours, he was prepared for it. Will was prepared for it. The anticipation, after all, being almost as good as the act itself.

The man stumbled out of the bar, Hannibal could smell the intoxication wafting off him in waves even from the alley. He smiled, it was beginning. He waited for the man to stumble further down the street until he followed, keeping to the shadows. He could not see Will but he could feel him. He knew he would not show himself until Hannibal had his arm around this man's throat as promised. He breathed shallowly, quiet and steady. He imagined the glint in Will's eyes as he watched all of this and it almost made him moan.

As predicted the man dropped his keys on the pavement, with one final glance to check no one was around, he wrapped his arm around the man's neck, brought him to standing and squeezed. Will emerged from the dark, his eyes glinting with more ferociousness than Hannibal had ever thought was possible. Their eyes were locked together as he squeezed his elbow tighter around the man's neck who made a few feeble attempts at noise but soon went slack in Hannibal's embrace. He kept the pressure on for a bit longer to make sure the man was unconscious. Will's eyes never left him.

Eventually Will bent down to pick up the keys that had been dropped on the road. He opened the door, his hands steady but his eyes were on fire. Hannibal quickly pushed the man inside the hallway and made room for Will to follow, which he did and locked the door behind him. They both had to carry the man up the stairs to the second floor. Will balanced the man's feet in one arm and opened the door with the other and then they both dragged him inside.

Will closed the door and watched as Hannibal led the man out on the wooden floor. Will moved to the man's head and knelt down putting the man's head on his knees, with his other hand he removed the cloth that Hannibal had given him and placed it over the man's nose and mouth. Will looked up at Hannibal who was staring at him, Will nodded and watched as he removed the scalpel from his pocket. Hannibal then knelt down and undid the man's shirt pushing it aside. He made a precise incision under the ribcage and above the stomach in the left upper quadrant of the abdomen. Will watched Hannibal's surgical precision with a fascination and lust that Hannibal almost found distracting.

Once the spleen had been removed and placed into the clear thick plastic bag he had bought with him for this purpose he roughly stitched up the wound with the needle and thread from his pocket. He then handed Will the scalpel, Will took it. He moved around to where Will was sitting cradling this man's head in his lap. He knelt down behind Will and watched as he very slowly slit the man's throat, Will tilted his head back against Hannibal's chest as he did so and moaned. They watched the blood gurgle and spill out.

"Beautiful. It's beautiful." Will breathed out. He titled his head up to Hannibal's and their lips met passionately as the blood continued to flow.

 

\------------

 

Will woke up, his sheets covered in sweat, the dogs had surrounded him and and were whimpering. He looked around he was in his home, in his bed, alone. His eyes adjusted to the light and he realised it must be early morning he looked at his clock it was 4am. What day was it? He thought. He vaguely remembered going to bed last night he thought, he had been outside with the dogs it had been snowing he had been watching it fall as the dogs sniffed and ran around. He had herded them back in the house and then fed them, then he had gone to bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was completely soaking with sweat. He was alone, apart from the dogs, he was pretty sure he was alone. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. Shivering he walked around the house, checking he was alone.

He found his phone on the counter top of the kitchen. He looked at it, contemplating. It was 4am he couldn't call, even if he rang there was no way he would answer. What if he did answer? The question terrified him.

The dream had been so real, so vivid. He wasn't sure when it had become a dream. It had been like he was dreaming Hannibal's dream not his own. Which he knew was impossible. It felt so real that to find it wasn't felt suddenly heart achingly sad, like he had lost something, like he had lost half of himself. He shook his head to dispel it. He went to his bathroom and retrieved a towel and laid it down on the bed, he took the blanket he kept on the chair and led down on the towel covering himself with the blanket. He held his phone in his hand and closed his eyes, still whimpering Hannibal's name, he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

\------

Will stood nervously outside Hannibal's office, he was pacing and wringing his hands together. He wanted to barge in like he normally would and just start a diatribe of words that Hannibal would piece together for him. He couldn't somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to put his hand on the doorknob.

He had stopped pacing and was just staring at the door when it opened it to reveal Hannibal stood there in an immaculate three piece suit, hair perfect, with a look of gentle concern on his face so reasonable it made Will want to cry.

"Hello Will. You know you don't have to wait. You can come right in when you get here." His voice was filled with smooth genuine consideration.

He looked at him meeting his eyes having forsaken his glasses, Hannibal titled his head quizzically like one of Will's dogs and it made Will stifle a nervous laugh.

"Apologies Doctor Lecter I didn't sleep well last night I think I am distracted."

"I am sorry to hear that. Please come in and sit down." Hannibal opened the door wider and stood further inside his office making way for Will to enter. Will slowly entered still wringing his hands. "Let's talk about it." His voice slid passed Will's ear as he walked next to Hannibal who closed the door once Will was inside.

Will walked in towards the chaise, he stopped short as the image of himself led in Hannibal's lap, Hannibal's hands in his hair flashed in front of his eyes so vividly it took the wind out of him.

"Will?" Hannibal walked up behind him. "Are you alright?"

Will mumbled something and removed his coat and bag throwing them on the chaise and then turning to face Hannibal, whose calm composure was starting to unnerve him.

"Why didn't you sleep? Nightmares?" His voice was smooth and devoid of patronage or judgment and Will found he couldn't meet those eyes.

"Yes." He breathed and then felt sick. The amount of times that word had left his lips in his dream. He realised he was pretty sure he would have muttered it out loud in his fever. "I mean no and sort of. Strange dreams. They were so real. It was so real."

"Please Will sit down." Hannibal had closed some of the distance between them now and had his hand on his shoulder, he could feel the weight of it but his shoulder felt like it was disintegrating under Hannibal's touch. Hannibal moved his other hand to Will's forehead to check for a fever. "You do feel a little clammy. Please sit down you are exhausted."

Hannibal's touch was overwhelming him and he felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces there and then. He moved away from him brusquely and went to sit down on one the therapy chairs. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay Will. Take your time. What were these dreams about?"

He could hear the phrase 'tell me a story' over and over in his mind and it felt like he was breaking. How he wanted to scream but he just moaned. He put his head in his hands. "Another life." He mumbled into his hands.

"Will." That beautiful aching concern for his welfare. "Look at me." Will looked up and met that gaze. "You can tell me anything. You can trust me."

He held his gaze for as long as he could stare into that reflected darkness. "I don't know where to start."

"What do you remember?"

"I am not sure which part is a dream. I mean I know some parts of it must be. I mean we haven't..."

"Haven't what?" His voice was even and betrayed no thought of what Will could have possibly have meant.

"When was the last time you saw me?" Will asked he needed to get some sense of time back.

"Yesterday evening." Had it been such a short space of time? He didn't remember going home... "After you had been at the crime scene of the killer who randomly picks his victims, he seemed desperate to you. We had a conversation by the fire, you were cold having been outside all day."

"That was real. We drank Armagnac?"

"Yes. I thought it would help warm you up."

"Then what happened?"

"We talked and then you left. I believe you went home."

Will groaned and rubbed his hand down his face and leant back in his chair. "I didn't fall asleep here?"

"No." That even tone.

"I didn't come home with you?"

"No." That tone would be the death of him he was sure.

"I didn't stay the night in your spare room after falling asleep on you in your lounge?"

"No."

There was silence as Will decided how much he would be able to tell Hannibal. He wanted to tell him that his kiss had been a sacred thing to him, that he had been made alive by that kiss and all his touches. That they had killed together. They had shed blood together and it had been so beautiful.

"Will?" There was a crack in that tone now and Will realised that there were tears streaming down his own face.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm crying." He tried to cover the tears with a laugh.

"You dreamt you stayed at my house."

"Yes."

"What else happened?" That infuriating tone again.

"We.. I..." There were no words that would leave his mouth that could adequately describe the lifetime he had lived in that dream, the moments, the touches, the achingly glorious intimacies that had made up their shared life. "It's ridiculous."

"Clearly it upset you Will so it is not ridiculous. You can say anything to me I will not be shocked. I will not judge you."

Will looked at that neutral expression on Hannibal's face and wanted to die.

"Well firstly I dreamt you were a killer " Not a crack, not a slight wavering of that expression. "That you and I were killers." Perhaps a slight fracture, a raised eyebrow quickly put back into place.

"Go on."

"That we killed together."

"You dreamt we murdered someone."

"I dreamt we murdered someone together." He put as much emphasis on the word together as he dared.

"Who was it?"

"Just a man. A bad man."

"Well to dream of murder considering what you do all day is not that unusual. You know that your empathy has a tendency to seep into other aspects of your life, especially your dreams, your subconscious needs an outlet to sort through it all."

"I suppose."

"I feel like that's not what has gotten you upset. You have dreamed of things like this before. Perhaps not involving me but it makes sense there would be some transference. What else about the dream disturbed you?"

"It wasn't the dream that disturbed me."

"What do you mean?"

"It was waking up. Finding out it wasn't real." His voice was a whisper, he fought back more tears.

"Because you realised we hadn't murdered someone. You wish we had."

"No that's not exactly it. I dreamt of a different life. The loss of it when I woke up....even now just thinking about it...it's overwhelming, I feel like I'm grieving." He couldn't look at him, he let his eyes slide to the window instead.

"I'm still here Will." He let Hannibal's words settle in his mind and replayed them over and over in his head for what seemed like forever. "Will. Please it's okay. Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath and looked at Hannibal, whose neutral expression had changed to an open concern, with perhaps if maybe he looked hard, a small amount of hope. He smiled.

"Honestly I think I just need to forget it. The whole thing seems ridiculous now. It was just a bad dream."

"Not all bad though?"

"No. Not all bad." Their eyes locked for a moment before Will had to look away, he bowed his head down again.

"Do you want to tell me about the good parts?" Hannibal's voice was soft and careful. Will felt all the moments they had kissed in his dream come flooding back, the feeling of putting his arms around Hannibal's waist in his kitchen, of kissing his neck, of calling him 'Daddy' and making him moan with need, the moments they had shared in comfortable silence watching the night sky, the connection they had shared that felt beyond the sex they had, the looks, the small touches, the whispered declarations, the messages of beautiful poetry, the pinning against walls, the showers, the falling asleep in each other's arms, all of it, every breathtaking moment of it flashed before his eyes. Then the blood came, the heavy thick blood of shared murder.

"I.... I can't." His voice was a painful whisper.

Hannibal stood up slowly and walked closer to Will, he kneeled down in front of him putting his hand on his knee. "Will its okay. I promise you. Whatever you feel you may have lost, it was just a dream it will fade and you will go back to your life. I am here for you no matter how long that takes. I am your paddle remember."

"I can't... I know that.. it just felt so real. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Like I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore."

"Look at me." Will raised his eyes and looked at Hannibal who the took both of Will's hands in his. "This is real I promise you."

"I can't... I don't think I can do this." Will suddenly felt sick to his stomach, all the blood had drained from his face. "I think I'm going to be sick." Hannibal helped him up and guided him out to the waiting room where there was a small bathroom, Will just made it and threw up.

Hannibal had left him to get water, he returned and ran one of the hand towels under the cold tap. He waited for Will to stop being sick, he slumped against the porcelain. Hannibal walked over to him placing the damp towel on the back of his neck. "Will. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." He said and took the glass of water from Hannibal, he sipped it.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah." He took Hannibal's hand who helped him to his feet spilling some of the water. Hannibal helped Will back to the office and walked him to the chaise. Hannibal removed Will's bag and coat and then gently lowered Will onto the chaise, lifting his legs so he was led down. He took the glass of water and placed it on the floor beside Will. Hannibal gently folded Will's coat and put it on is desk with Will's bag.

Will had put the damp towel over his eyes now and his breathing was shallow.

"Will. Listen to the sound of my voice. You need to take a deep breath from your nose and out through your mouth. Can you do that for me?" Will listened to the soothing voice and felt like it was breaking him but he complied, it was easier when he couldn't see Hannibal. "Again Will, in through your nose out through your mouth. I need you do that twice more." Will complied and found he felt better.

Hannibal let Will calm down in silence, he had perched himself on the edge of his desk and watched Will's chest rise up and down, once there was a steady rhythm he spoke again.

"Will. You need to tell me what's going on."

"I don't know." Will still had the towel over his eyes, his voice was cracked still but calmer.

"What do you feel you have lost?" Hannibal let the question hang in the air for as long as Will needed, which was quite a while. Hannibal was patient and would wait as long as Will needed him to.

The eventual response was whispered in what sounded like a sob but Hannibal could not tell if Will was crying. "Myself, my freedom."

"You are free Will. You may do as you wish. If you want to stop working for Jack you can." Hannibal's tone was maddeningly soft, he gave nothing away.

"This isn't about Jack." Will removed the towel from his eyes, which were red and swollen. He looked at Hannibal, he felt like he was looking at a ghost of someone he used to know. He suddenly felt a powerful need to touch Hannibal to make sure he was real.

Hannibal sensed this, "I'm real Will, this is real, you are in my office you are safe, you are with me."

Will groaned, he wanted to drown all the memories of that dream, wash them away but they wouldn't go. He felt entire worlds apart from Hannibal in that moment, he had never felt so alone in his life. He sat up and reached down to pick up the glass of water which he drank in one.

"I should go." He just wanted to go back to sleep, go back to the dream where everything was different. He couldn't be here anymore with those eyes observing him, all he wanted to do was reach out and touch Hannibal, kiss his lips, feel those hands on him. It was a physical ache.

"Will. Please stay. I'm not sure you should drive in this state. Let me give you something for your nerves perhaps?" Hannibal had not moved from the edge of his desk.

"No. I don't want anything to make me feel more fuzzy than I do already." He needed to clear his head, he needed to not be in Hannibal's presence. "I'll be fine honestly it's fine." He stood up and looked around for his jacket and bag and then he realised they were on the desk, behind Hannibal.

  
He walked slowly to him, expecting Hannibal to move but he didn't. He just stayed there perched on the desk attempting to catch Will's eye even though Will was steadfastly looking down at the floor. Eventually he figured if he looked up at Hannibal he would move so he did. Hannibal held his gaze and still didn't move. Will was transfixed by this behaviour and couldn't tear his eyes away from Hannibal's.

Hannibal stood up slowly still holding Will's gaze he took a step closer to Will so they were stood millimetres apart. Will closed his eyes and breathed in the presence and smell of Hannibal so close to him, he began to feel calmer despite himself. Hannibal sensed this and slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him into an embrace. It was so tender and slow, Will's head found its way to Hannibal's shoulder and rested there like it was meant to be. Hannibal moved one of his hands to the back of Will's head and pulled him closer. The other was wrapped around his lower back. Will breathed a sigh of relief at the contact. He let himself be held, Hannibal's lips brushed the top of Will's head placing the chastest of kisses. Will slowly wrapped his arms around Hannibal's waist feeling the promise of the body underneath.

They stood there in this embrace as moments stretched out. Will could have stayed like that forever, the muffled sound of Hannibal's heartbeat through his suit was steady and soothing. He concentrated on trying to get his to beat at the same rhythm. Hannibal was gently stroking his hair, he whispered in a very soft voice, Will couldn't understand what he was saying, vaguely aware it might be a different language. He just listened to the tone and lilt of the voice and closed his eyes.

"Will." The pull of his voice slowly brought him back to himself. He looked up at Hannibal breaking the hug slightly, though Hannibal's hands did not move. He could see all the lines of Hannibal's face this close. He could see the beautiful curve of his lips and the high stripe of his cheekbones. He wanted more than anything to kiss him, he felt like there was a magnetic pull between them. Hannibal smiled and it made Will feel like he was going to dissolve right there and then in Hannibal's arms. "Do you feel better?"

He couldn't speak not while Hannibal was this close to him clouding his vision. He nodded and Hannibal placed one last kiss on his Will's forehead and released him from the embrace, stepping aside so Will could get to his coat and bag. He did feel better, calmer but also slightly embarrassed.

He looked over at Hannibal who was observing him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so crazy today."

"You have nothing to apologise for. This is what I am here for. Why didn't you ring me when you woke up?" Hannibal said this as if he knew that Will had thought about it.

"It was 4am I didn't want to disturb you." Will took his coat from the desk and began to put it on.

Hannibal turned to him. "You may call me anytime." It was said without pretence. "I will always answer your call."

Will smiled at him, "I don't want to bother you."

Hannibal's tone was gentle but firm. "You may call me anytime."

"Okay." Will rather sheepishly took his bag from the table.

"You don't have to leave yet. We have more time."

"I know I'm sorry. To be honest I think I just need to get home. I'm sorry I threw up in your bathroom."

Hannibal smiled and might of laughed slightly which made Will's stomach flip. "Please you do not need to apologise. I was a surgeon remember I have seen a lot worse."

Will revelled in that smile, they looked at each in silence for what with anyone else would have been too long for Will. "Thank you." Was all Will could manage.

"Please could you call me when you get home. So I know you arrived safely."

"Yes. Of course. But honestly you don't have to worry about me."

"I will worry so please call." Hannibal took Will's hand as he said this and squeezed it slightly, then he let it go, it was such a fleeting touch but it felt like it left a mark on Will's skin.

"Okay." Will left quickly, Hannibal watched him leave with a strange smile on his face.

\-----------

 

Will got home in a daze he felt calmer after Hannibal had held him. He still felt like he was grieving. It was such a strange hollow feeling, to miss something you never had. It was an ache though, an inconsolable ache. He found a bottle of whiskey in the back of his cupboard and opened it drinking from the bottle he took several large swigs and coughed. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hoping it wasn't Jack he fished it out and looked at it. Hannibal. Of course he said he'd ring and he hadn't. He didn't answer. It rang again. Twice. Eventually after two more swigs he answered it as he collapsed on his sofa.

"Will." That voice, that tone was torturous now. He missed his hands.

"Hannibal." His voice was slurred. "I mean Doctor Lecter. Sorry."

"That's quite alright. You may call me Hannibal. Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Are you drinking?"

"Yes."

Silence. A sigh. Then, "that is probably not advisable Will."

"Too late."

"Self medicating with alcohol will not help you." His voice sounded even richer over the phone.

"I will take note."

"Will."

"Yes."

"Tell me a story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry..... 
> 
> Ugh. 
> 
> Any feedback and kudos so gratefully received. Slight/very worried people will hate this ending....
> 
> *hides*


End file.
